Unforgettable
by Dominiquater
Summary: After their rival school burns down,flooding Massie's school with her enemies and a car wreck causing her to lose her memory,Massie can't remember why she has always hated Derrick Harrington,or their tangled tter summery inside!
1. Introduction

Please Tell me what you think of the idea and if I should continue :)

**After South Briarwood Academy burns down due to a mysterious accident, the entire student body is sent to their sister (and rival) school, North Briarwood Academy. Unfortunately for Massie Block, the alpha of North Briarwood, that means alpha of South Briarwood, Alicia Rivera, will be invading her territory all senior year… and so will Alicia's annoying jerk boyfriend, Derrick Harrington.**

**But shortly and strangely after the two schools join, Massie is in a serious car accident and can't remember who anyone is… including Derrick and the baffling secret of why they've always hated each other even though with every minute they spend together, the more she wants him…**

**North Briarwood Academy:**

Massie Block

Claire Lyons

Kristen Gregory

Josh Hotz

Landon Crane

Dempsey Solomon

**South Briarwood Academy:**

Alicia Rivera

Olivia Ryan

Dylan Marvil

Derrick Harrington

Cam Fisher

Dune Baxter


	2. Chapter 1

**North Briarwood Academy**

**Football Stadium, Concession stand/Bathrooms**

**Friday, September 20****th**

**8:32 P.M.**

As she pushed through the tight space between two circles of B-list juniors and wannabe sophomores, her body heated up in anger. The air was heavy of Angel perfume, which only meant one thing: The Wicked Bitch of Westchester (or The Wicked Bitch of the South as everyone at South Briarwood says) was near.

"Wait up!" Massie heard her two best friends, Claire and Kristen call from behind her, squeezing their way through the two groups of people she had just forced her way through.

"Why are we coming through here?" Kristen groaned, obviously not happy with weaving through the overly crowded area.

"Seriously, I'm getting more Closter Phobic by the second!" Claire said, shuffling more next to Kristen to get away from the goth kid who's shoulder touched hers.

"I know, but I saw _them_." Massie hissed. Everyone knew that you never come over to the Home section of the stadium if you were from the Visiting school, it was basically asking to get your ass kicked… which is probably why North Briarwood doesn't have the friendliest reputation in Westchester, but they're defiantly a _lot_ better than South Briarwood (their sister and rival school).

"Who?" Kristen asked, not even thinking about it. _And yet we call her the smart one…_

"Slut-cia, Duh-livia, and Dy-loser!" Massie laughed, using the nicknames she had given all of them from over the years, Claire and Kristen joined in laughing.

"Awww, how cute!" A sultry voice from behind gushed in sweet sarcasm. _Shit…_

All three stopped laughing and turned around, facing the three girls they had just been laughing about: Alicia Rivera, Olivia Ryan, and Dylan Marvil…

"They gave us pet names!" Alicia giggled as if it was a cute childish thing for them to do. Olivia and Dylan laughed louder then they needed to.

Massie dug her nails into her palms, trying to convince herself from doing something that could get her suspended…

"What are you doing here Rivers?" she snapped, Claire and Kristen giggled into their palms and people around them turned to look.

Alicia is the Fannish alpha of South Briarwood Academy. Fannish because her father changed his last name from Rivers to Rivera and lied about being from Barcelona so Alicia's Spanish grandmother would bless the marriage between her mother and father. Massie guessed she was alpha because she was beautiful and exotic (thanks to her gorgeous super model mother), defiantly not because of her leadership skills…

Massie knew she must have tapped a nerve once Alicia shut her O shaped mouth, squinted her eyes, her face turned bright red, and her hands were balled into tight fists.

"You must have her mistaken for someone else, her last name is _Rivera_." Alicia's second in command, Olivia said stupidly. Massie, Kristen, and Claire burst out laughing as Dylan and Alicia rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"She knows who I am dumbass!" Alicia spat; Olivia crossed her arms across her chest and looked the other way in embarrassment.

"You didn't tell your _best friends_ that your dad changed his last name from Rivers to Rivera and said he was from Barcelona, not Brooklyn?" Claire laughed, making Massie swell up in pride. Claire was usually the one who tried avoiding being mean, but it was clear Massie had rubbed off on her through their five years of friendship.

"Eight letter word for pitiful?" Kristen smirked, using her infamous word game that she normally used to burn people.

"PATHETIC!" Massie and Claire shouted together.

"If you're really looking for something pathetic, just go and look in a mirror." A male voice said from behind Alicia. Claire and Kristen's jaws dropped, surprised anyone even had the guts to even say that.

Massie glared at the blonde and brown eyed guy as he high fived his two best friends that also came into view. It was Alicia's boyfriend, Derrick Harrington and his friends Cam Fisher and Dune Baxter. Derrick was known for being the star goalie and captain of South Briarwood's soccer team, but also because all of the girls from North and South Briarwood thought he was hot, but it didn't change the fact that he was a jerk.

Nudging Claire and Kristen in the ribs with her elbow before Derrick or Alicia could say a vicious comment about it.

"Derrick, are you a poster in a health class?" Massie asked, Claire and Kristen held back their laughter, knowing what was coming next…

"Um, no?"

"Then why are you such a dick?"

Claire and Kristen burst out laughing, people around them that had been listening laughed and cheered.

Massie smiled in victory as she grabbed Claire and Kristen and tugged them backwards, wanting to leave on a high note (translation: before anyone else could come up with a clever comeback).

"We'd love to make you feel even less welcome, but I think _they_ can take care of that!" Massie shouted over her shoulder, pointing to Josh Hotz (Claire's boyfriend) and Dempsey Solomon (Kristen's boyfriend), who were also Massie's boyfriend's best friends that had been watching up from the handicap ramp of the bleachers. The two grinned before climbing over the metal bars and dropping down two feet as Massie, Claire, and Kristen made their way back to the student section of the bleachers…

**North Briarwood Academy**

**Parking Lot**

**Friday, September 20****th**

**9:41 P.M.**

Sitting on the hood of her car, snuggled up against Landon Crane's warm chest, listening to the radio that was softly coming out of the rolled down windows, Massie couldn't think of any other place she would rather be.

Landon was as perfect as they come. Hot, male alpha, blue-green eyes that look like they change color, floppy dark hair, and captain of the lacrosse team. The only problem was his short temper.

"Almost everyone's gone." Landon whispered into her hair before kissing the top of her head.

Massie looked around the main parking lot, there were only forty or so cars left, mostly the band geek's that had to stay to undress and have their band meeting to talk about what they needed to practice more.

"Yeah…" Massie sighed, knowing what he was going to say…

"You know what that means." Landon said seductively as Massie rolled her eyes.

After Massie dumped her ex, Alec, three weeks before homecoming last year, Landon had asked her and everything had been going slowly and naturally… until a month and half later when he kept talking about sex and trying to convince her that losing her virginity wouldn't be a bad thing. But losing her virginity defiantly was a bad thing, or at least it was to her. If she gave in and decided to sleep with him, she would just be another high school cliché where the popular girl meets the hot guy, they fall in love, have sex, and end up hating each other two or three weeks later only to end up sleeping with other people. Not to mention shit happens, and she didn't want to end up on _16 and Pregnant _or _Teen Mom_.

"I told you, I'm not ready." She said trying not to sound annoyed as she unattached his arms from around her.

"Come on Massie! It's not going to kill you! Everyone in the entire school has had sex! Even Claire put out last year with Josh and _none _of us thought anyone could ever tap her ass!" Landon whined, sounding like a little kid trying to convince his mom to buy him a toy.

" 'Tap her ass'?" Massie said, completely disgusted and irritated with his choice of words and the subject they were arguing about, "Do you even realize how stupid you sound right now?"

"I'm the one who sounds stupid? You're the one who says you want to wait!"

"Gawd Landon, why can't you act your age and not your dick size?" _Damn it,_ Massie thought once she realized what she had said wasn't in her head where it was meant to stay.

"How would you know what my size is? You've never seen it!" Landon yelled, sliding off the hood of the car, Massie did the same.

"Landon, I'm sorry, I just-" Massie tried coaxing but he cut her off.

"I think we should see other people." He glowered, pulling his car keys out from the pocket of his Ralph Lauren jeans.

"Just because I won't sleep with you?" Massie asked in disbelief as he walked away, towards his car. And she thought he was "sensitive"?

"If we can't take it to the next level, then I don't want to be in this relationship." Landon spat over his shoulder.

Massie felt her eyes sting and a lump form in her throat. She felt as if she was going to throw up once she let the first few tears softly roll down her cheeks, not caring about her mascara or eyeliner anymore. She took a few deep breaths as she walked over to the driver's door, but they quickly turned into hysterical sobs.

Pulling her car keys from the pocket of her Marc Jacobs jean jacket and struggling to find the right one through her blurred vision, someone or something bumped into her, making her drop them.

"Sorry." A male voice said as he bent down to retrieve her keys, "Here."

Massie timidly took the keys, embarrassed to see that the person who had seen her like this was none other than Derrick Harrington. She hurriedly used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe the tears from her eyes. Once he recognized her in the dark she noted that he looked more confused then happy to see her crying. She expected a snappy and snide comment but he handed them to her and walked away, looking over his shoulder as he made his way across the parking lot…

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Saturday, September 21****st**

**9:16 A.M.**

_Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz._

Massie heard something next to her head vibrate. She lifted her head off of her pillow and gabbed the iphone beside her.

**5 missed calls.**

**5 new voice mails.**

**6 new text messages.**

Massie looked at her missed calls, two from Kristen, two from Claire. She didn't tell them that she and Landon had broken up yet, so they couldn't of called to check up on her unless someone else had told them. She opened her texts and scrolled to the bottom one,

**Claire: did u hear from landon?**

**Kristen: have u talked 2 landon?**

**Kristen: MASSIE!**

**Claire: has anyone told u?**

**Claire: answer me! I know ur home!**

Massie scrolled back to the first message to make sure she read what she thought she read and decided to text both of them back.

**Massie: no. y?**

**Claire: Derrick beat him up last nite! **

**Kristen: Harrington kicked landon's ass :(**

Massie starred down at Kristen's message. Sure they had broken up and Massie had spent the rest of last night shoving ice cream into her face while hiding in her bathroom so her parents wouldn't think anything was wrong, but did Landon really deserve to get beat up?

Seeing she hadn't looked at one of her new messages. She opened the text to see a picture of Landon holding his phone up, taking a picture of him making out with one of the cheerleaders that must have stayed late after the game before Derrick beat him up. Fuck not deserving to get his ass kicked! He deserved every punch Derrick threw at him…

**North Briarwood Academy**

**Massie's Locker**

**Monday, September 23rd**

**7:55 A.M.**

"He said he wanted to break up because you won't sleep with him?" Claire asked in shock, Kristen looked at her in sympathy.

"Yea, but I don't really want to talk about it right now." Massie whispered, not wanting to cry in front of everyone… there's was nothing more unalpha like then crying in public.

She had called Claire and Kristen Saturday morning and told them everything, even the fact that _he_ was the first guy to ever dump her. They came over that day, Claire loaded with the comfort food and both were armed with the 'He doesn't deserve you' pep talk.

"Oh my god! Did you guys hear?" Jacqueline Novall, the girl they all had tried being nice to last year in Government class, squealed as she ran up to them in her naturally irritating high-pitched voice.

"What?" All three groaned, Massie refrained from rolling her eyes.

"South Briarwood burnt down Friday night!" Jacqueline said, sounding as if it was a bad thing, they deserved it.

"So?" Massie asked, this time allowing herself to roll her eyes.

"Sooooo, that means everyone there is coming here! Principal Burns is announcing it second period."

"What?" Claire and Kristen screeched, all Massie could do was stare blankly at Jacqueline. The thought of even sharing a school with Alicia Rivera, her bitchy friends, and Derrick Harrington was unbearable.

"When?" Massie finally muttered.

"Next week."

_This _can't _be happening…_

**I wonder why Derrick beat Landon up… or why the school burnt down. I actually know already, I wrote it :)**

**BTW, I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 2

**North Briarwood Academy**

**Room 23A, Mr. Williamson's Class**

**Monday, September 23****rd**

**9:12 A.M.**

Sitting at her usual seat in the corner of the back of the class next to Claire, Massie looked down at the paper, pretending to be reading about the Roman Empire. It had been impossible to focus on anything other than the fact that Alicia Rivera and Derrick Harrington will be ruining Massie's chance for her perfect senior year with every step they took down the halls of _her_ school.

"Good morning North Briarwood!" Principal Burns' annoying voice rang from the speakers. _Great,_ here comes her death sentence… "As most of you know, South Briarwood had a tragic accident late last Friday night."

"Wooooooo!" A skinny brown haired guy from across the room cheered, followed by the echoes of classmates, only to receive a harsh look from their teacher, Mr. Williamson. The poor people had no idea what was about to hit them…

"Apparently a fire had started outside of the East wing, and quickly spread throughout the rest of the school. Unfortunately, everything had been taken by the flames, and our brother school is now a smoldering pile, leaving its former students without a school…"

Massie looked around the class; everyone listened, but didn't seem to care since it didn't apply to them, even though they had no idea that it actually had everything to do with them.

"Which leaves it up to us to make sure that those students receive a good education! Next Wednesday, the students of South Briarwood will become the new students of North Briarwood!" Principal Burns said excitedly, as if her old long lost best friends were flying in, only to spill that they're moving back.

"WHAT?" The entire class screamed, Massie could also hear the classrooms around them yell in frustration.

"Why do they have to come here?" The brown haired guy from across the room yelled as if Principal Burns could hear him.

"Yeah!" The class screamed in sync, Massie and Claire joining the class's furious outburst.

"Now I know that there isn't enough classroom space or lockers, so everyone is to share lockers and some schedules will have to be changed. During or after your lunch period, you are to see your councilor to receive another schedule."

The class groaned, most of them making faces as if they had been told that they have to shovel manure for the rest of their lives.

"I swear on my life that if I have to share a locker with someone from South Briarwood, someone is going to die." Massie heard the goth girl in front of her whisper to her friend next to her. The other goth girl said her agreement and pledged the same thing.

"And just because there is some bad history between us and South Briarwood, doesn't mean we treat them like unwanted guests."

"Yes it does." Massie yelled. If she was going to show Alicia who was the alpha around here, she needed to rally some support, and she had to start early…

"WOOO!" Everyone yelled, the guys throwing their fists into the air.

"I want _everyone_ to be on their best behavior and anyone who disappoints my expectations, disciplinary action will be taken."

Massie rolled her eyes, there was no way she was going to be on her best behavior with Slut-icia Rivers, the Fannish bitch around.

**North Briarwood Academy **

**Senior Hall **

**Monday, September 23rd**

**12:34 P.M.**

"Well, I'm at C105." Kristen said starring down at her new schedule as the three entered Senior Hall with their designer bags full of their things from their old lockers.

"C132." Claire sighed, feeling depressed that the three were going to be separated after only a couple of weeks of finally having lockers near each other. They had waited three long years to pick their own lockers, and they had chosen the perfect spot, with the perfect people around them, and now it was being taken away because some dumbass at South Briarwood decided to play with matches!

"C16." Massie said, looking at the numbers at the top of the lockers as they passed. She saw C15, and then the one next to it had to be her locker, with the door already open, the only sign of her new locker-mate were the puma shoes they were wearing.

"I'll see you guys later." Massie said, walking over to the locker next to hers, opening the door before saying anything, not really feeling like putting up with any crap.

"Landon?" Massie gasped, suddenly feeling like she had to go and vomit into the trashcan down the hall.

"Massie? What are you doing here?" Landon smirked, as if saying _I knew you'd come crawling back_.

There was absolutely no way in hell she was going to share a locker with him for the entire year.

Massie swallowed the lump that had just formed in her throat, forcing herself to glare into his color changing green/blue eyes and speak through her gritted teeth, "What the fuck are you doing at my locker?"

"This is your locker?" Landon asked, point inside, already half full with his stuff.

Massie rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yea, it is, so get your shit out of it!"

"Excuse me?" Landon asked, not believing that his ex was giving him orders.

"You heard me." Massie smiled, proud of herself.

"Whatever." Landon said, closing the locker door and started to walk down the hall to the locker where Dempsey was shoving some books into.

"Landon, wait!" Massie called, trying to catch up with him as she opened her bag.

"What?" He stopped, turning around, raising a brow, not sure if she was going to beg him to take her back or come up with a snappy insult.

"Give all of these back to your mom for me." Massie smirked, handing him a pile of dog cloths from his mom's doggie boutique. She didn't need Bean to wear constant reminders of Landon, she could always buy Bean better quality on the internet.

Landon glared from her to the dog cloths and back to her before grabbing them and walking away, throwing them in the trash as he stomped away.

**North Briarwood Academy**

**Main Lawn**

**Wednesday, October 2****nd**

**7:49 A.M.**

"OhmiGod." Claire muttered as they walked across the main lawn from the senior parking lot to the main entrance.

"There's so many of them." Kristen said, looking around at their new peers.

"Whatever, I have other problems." Massie sighed. She had tried getting a new locker, and that hadn't work, and now she had to be in school with Alicia. If she broke out because of the stress, it was Alicia's face that was going to pay…

"Don't worry Mass, not even people from South Briarwood like Alicia." Claire smiled. Massie knew she had a point, but that didn't change the fact that she was still going to be here until graduation.

"Actually, they do." A girl walking passed them said with a blond and a red head on both sides of her.

"Puh-lease. Then why did they create a group on facebook calling you the 'Her Royal Whoreness'?" Massie laughed. Truthfully, she had been the one who created the group, but the most people that joined were people from South Briarwood. And unfortunately, she had been forced to remove the group.

Alicia stopped in her tracks and turned around, Dylan and Olivia doing the same.

"Because a certain skank from North Briarwood created the group." Alicia rolled her eyes, "But I'm sure everyone at this stupid school will end up liking me over you."

Dylan and Olivia started to snicker as if they knew something they didn't.

"What makes you say that?" Massie raised her freshly waxed brows; a little disappointed Alicia didn't have the brain to come up with witty comebacks to make it more challenging.

"Well for one, I'm not the one who looks like an ugly orange monster." Alicia chuckled. Massie just starred at her blankly. She wasn't even wearing orange.

"North Briarwood SUUUUUUUCKS!" A guy in a goalie mask yelled as he ran by, carrying a large bag of orange stringy goo. There were two other guys in matching goalie masks were carrying the same thing. Alicia, Dylan, and Olivia hurried to the side, almost falling over in laughter in the process. Massie, Claire, and Kristen stood frozen as the three masked guys threw the bags contents all over them.

"AHHHHHHH!" Massie screamed. Grabbing a piece off of the collar of her D&G brown leather jacket, Massie looked at it: pumpkin guts minus the seeds. Sure Alicia sucked at comebacks and used Derrick to cover that up, but she was defiantly clever when it came to starting a war…

**Sorry it was short, but i have hw. PLEASE REVIEW, and if you do I promise to make the nxt chpt. longer and include massie's accident :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it's super short. Thankfully I can update now that I got a new laptop :)

* * *

><p><strong>North Briarwood Academy<strong>

**Main Lawn**

**Wednesday, October 2nd**

**7:50 A.M.**

"How long do you think it will take them to clean that stuff off?" Olivia giggled, annoyingly and loudly chewing on her gum and playing with a strand of her white blonde hair.

"Hopefully all day…" Alicia smirked proudly watching Massie, Claire, and Kristen stomp across the main lawn to one of the back entrances, "I had to carve eight pumpkins."

All she wanted was for this day to be better. It was bad enough to go to a shity school, but to the same shity school as Massie Block? Alicia had spent the last week trying to convince her parents to send her to a boarding school in Europe (preferably Spain), any other private school in Westchester County, or even home school her. But her parents made it clear, she had to go to North Briarwood Academy or else she would be put in ADD… and North Briarwood was defiantly better than public school!

"_You_ had to?" Dylan rolled her eyes, "You probably had the housekeeper do it."

Alicia felt her fists automatically clench and her jaw tighten, ready to bitch Dylan out-

"Had the housekeeper do what?" Derrick's voice came from behind her, followed by two 'Yea's'.

"Gut pumpkins so Alicia could-" Dylan started.

"-do that!" Olivia pointed to the three girls finally just about to enter the outdoor entrance of the locker rooms.

"Nice!" Cam and Dune highfived Alicia, finally making her day feel slightly better. But the look on Derrick's face just brought her day back to crappy.

"What?" Alicia asked, growing increasingly irritated with his behavior in the last two weeks.

"Don't you think that's a little immature?" Derrick glared down at her and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his Diesel jeans, the same thing he always does whenever he's pissed but is trying to be subtle about it.

"Um, no! They deserve it!" Alicia placed a freshly manicured hand on her hip, having no problem with showing that she was angry, "Why are you taking their side? You hate them too!"

"Seriously dude!" Dune punched him in the shoulder, trying to tell him that Alicia had a point.

"Just because I hate them, doesn't mean I have to be a little bitch." Derrick sneered before turning around and starting to walk in the opposite direction.

Alicia's mouth was wide open. _How could he?_

"Ehmagawd." Olivia and Dylan gasped as they both looked from Derrick's figure getting smaller and smaller.

Cam and Dune stood there, not knowing if they should go after him.

"Well at least I'm nawt the one acting like I have a small dick!" She shouted after him, not fully thinking it over…

Derrick finally stopped walking towards the main entrance and looked back at her with a confused look on his face before chuckling and started walking again.

Other people who had overheard started laughing too, even Olivia, Dylan, Cam, and Dune.

"So you have a big dick?" Cam snickered, Dune doubled over in hysterics.

"NO!" Alicia screamed, knowing that her cheeks had just turned bright red, and it defiantly wasn't because it was an extra cold October morning…

**North Briarwood Academy**

**D Wing**

**Wednesday, October 2nd**

**8:13 A.M.**

Massie and Claire ran down the hall as fast as they could in Jimmy Choos. If they didn't make it to AP Physics in two more minutes, they would be counted absent and sent to Principal Burns and Dean Don's office. But it wasn't their fault that Slut-icia ordered Derrick and his two mindless followers to cover them in pumpkin guts. Thankfully, they kept backup cloths in Kristen's gym locker, just in case.

They stopped at A-12 and Massie turned the cold metal knob of the door. Everyone already was already in their new seats, and starring at the two, never looking away as their Physics teacher, Mr. Emerson, acknowledged them.

"Ah, Miss Block, Miss Lyons!" Mr. Emerson picked up a piece of paper and scanned it before looking back to them, "Block, you are in the back next to Derrick and Cameron, and Ly-"

"His name is Cam." Dune said from the middle of the second row.

"Ok." Emerson rolled his eyes, "You're next to Derrick and _Cam_. Claire, you're next to _Cam_ and Josh."

Massie groaned and walked to the farthest back high and long lab counter, feeling Derrick's eyes on her as she hopped onto the tall seat and clammed her book down on the countertop, hearing another slam come from two seats over in Claire's new spot.

"Is there a problem ladies?" Mr. Emerson sighed.

"Yeah, our school has been flooded with psychotic arsonists!" Massie said, not caring if everyone from South Briarwood gasped and turned around to glare at her, it was their fault they were here anyway.

Claire reached around Cam to highfive her, ignoring the death glare from Cam's cold and weird different colored eyes.

"YEAH!" half of the class yelled, followed by screams coming from South Briarwood students telling the others to shut up.

"Miss Block, do I need to remind you that if you get one more warning I have to give you a detention?" Emerson shouted over the arguing voices, but Massie just pretended not to have heard.

"We don't want to be here any more than you want us to be." Derrick said bitterly, everyone from South Briarwood shouted support although Massie completely blocked out what they said.

"Then leave!" Claire shouted over the other voices in the room.

"That's enough!" Mr. Emerson wailed, his entire face turning the color of a deep sunburn.

Everyone stopped mid-sentence and looked at the normally calm teacher with wide eyes, not sure of what he would do next.

"Since Massie and Derrick seem to be the ring leaders of this little show, they'll be the ones taking responsibility…" He babbled, "Both of you, detention after school."

**North Briarwood Academy**

**Café**

**Wednesday, October 2nd**

**3:02 P.M.**

"I can't believe you got me detention!" Massie dropped her mop onto the floor, refusing to clean the disgusting floors of the café for another forty-three minutes in silence with the absolute last person she wanted to be with.

"You're the one who started it!" Derrick rolled his puppy-dog brown eyes and stopped moping so he could check his phone, "You always start it!"

"I do nawt!" Massie insisted like a spoiled five year old.

"Oh, sorry, you're right, you don't always start everything…" He smirked evilly, "you're dad does!"

"Leave my dad out of this!" she stomped her foot, not realizing that she was standing in a slippery puddle.

The next thing she knew, she was rocking back and fourth on her heals with her arms wide open, trying to stop herself from falling, but thanks to Jimmy Choo, she ended up falling onto the floor, her butt hitting the floor.

Derrick reached down to her with his free hand, without a rude remark or even a laugh.

She grabbed his hand although she pulled him off his balance on the slick floor, bringing him down onto his stomach next to her although she hadn't meant to.

"I'm soooo sorry!" She cried, almost fearing that he would be angry, but instead, he rolled over and sat in the same position she was.

"It's fine." He surprisingly chuckled.

"Oh, here's your phone." Massie plucked the iphone off of the wet floor on the other side of her, taking a peak before handing it to him…

**Alicia: what was ur problem this morning?**

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked.

Derrick took the phone and shoved them into his jeans, "I'd hardly call any relationship with her 'paradise'."

He got off the floor and offered his hand, only this time he managed to keep his balance as he pulled her up.

"What would you call it then?" Massie asked, picking up both of their mops and handing him one.

"Hell." He sighed, mopping next to one of the folded lunch tables.

Massie retreated over to the area near the windows, not knowing what to say next. She didn't even have a clue of why he wasn't saying what a stuck up brat she was. One minute they're arguing as if they're about to kill each other, the next he acts as if they're just two people who know each other in detention.

"Derrick." She called over to him.

"What?" He asked without looking up.

"Why did you beat up Landon that one night?" She asked, not knowing why she asked, only knowing that she had to know.

"Because he's Landon." He said like it was obvious.

"Oh." She murmured, returning back to her work.

A dead silence followed, the only sounds came from their mops moving across the floor, as time seemed to move extra slow.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said about your dad…" He said over his shoulder.

Massie knew it must have been hard for Derrick to say it, and even though she had no idea why he said it, she knew it wasn't Derrick's fault for bringing it up. If Derrick's dad had put Massie's family through the same thing hers did to his family, she would hold it against him for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry about what he did…"

* * *

><p>-Hm, what did Massie's dad do?<p>

-Next chapter is A LOT longer, i just have to edit it.

-I 3 Reviews :)


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you so so soooo much for the awesome reviews!

- This got reposted because I realized I forgot something at the end that's important later, you may not notice it, but it will defiantly be important!

**Slice Of Heaven**

**Booth 3**

**Wednesday, October 2nd**

**4:38 P.M.**

To Massie, everything about Slice of Heaven seemed perfect. The way the waiters and waitresses rushed in and out of the kitchen, the busboys quickly clearing old dishes, the smell of pizza fresh out of the oven, people from school at tables either by themselves or with friends talking and eating while maybe doing their homework, the speakers playing a local top forty radio station, even the occasional little kids happily drawing with crayons on the pieces of paper at every table and booth.

"What did you get for twelve?" Claire asked Kristen, staring down at her AP calculus book in confusion. Seeing that completely lost and aggravated look on Claire's face always made Massie feel like she made the right choice by deciding to take an easier math class, even if it meant being separated from her friends.

Kristen flipped to the previous page and sighed, "I have no clue." She flipped back a few more pages before scrawling something into her notebook before showing it to Claire.

Feeling bored and completely left out since she had no homework, Massie grabbed her almost empty glass of diet Coke and walked over to the small non-alcoholic bar at the back instead of waiting for their waiter to come and fill it.

She sat on a red leather cushioned stool and handed it to the bartender, Hunter, who already knew what she wanted due to her frequent visits.

"What did Alicia want to talk to you about?" She heard a male voice ask from somewhere behind her, sounding as if they were getting closer with every word. _Damn it._

"She didn't want to talk, she wanted to yell." Derrick Harrington's voice asked from the right side of her. Massie could see him from the corner of her eye sit next to her, and Cam on the other side of him. She quickly looked in the opposite direction and tried to make it look as if she was staring out the window, hoping they wouldn't notice it was her while she waited for the bartender to give her glass back.

"Here you go, Massie." He said, setting her glass in front of her, expecting her to give him his usual twenty dollar tip (only because of his deep green eyes and perfect smile), but she slapped a five down onto the bar instead, pissed he just blew her cover.

"Assy Block?" Cam peered around Derrick to look at her before she could retreat back to her booth.

She noticed Derrick shove his elbow into Cam's ribcage after the rude name mispronunciation.

Massie glared into Cam's different colored eyes for a few seconds before smirking, "Cam, are you a dumb blonde?"

"No?"

"Then why are you acting like your girlfriend?"

Derrick threw his head back and laughed the hardest laugh she had heard since middle school. Cam's mouth dropped open, shocked she even had the nerve to compare him to Olivia.

"What's so funny?" Cam punched Derrick in the shoulder.

"Her." Derrick chuckled.

Cam shot him an annoyed look and got up from his seat, going over to a table where Alicia and Dylan had just sat down.

"Thanks." Derrick said, strangely and uncharacteristically, with no sarcasm.

"For what?" She asked as he paid Hunter for his glass of Dr. Pepper.

He looked over his shoulder to Cam, and rolled his beautiful golden brown eyes, "For getting rid of him, I guess it's his time of the month."

Massie giggled and looked over to Cam's table. Alicia's smile immediately disappeared when she realized that the girl her boyfriend was talking to was Massie and Cam shot her the middle finger.

"Yeah, I know you want to." Massie shouted over to him, causing Derrick to burst out laughing again.

"Derrick!" Alicia shouted, her eyes bulging in anger, nostrils flared, and teeth clenched… the typical 'Alicia look'.

Derrick shrugged as if to say _"What?"_

"Wow, we're _really_ pissing them off." Massie whispered to him and took another peak at Alicia's table. Now all of them glared and tried asking each other why Derrick and Massie were acting as if the past five years never happened.

"Good, maybe they'll leave." Derrick mumbled, looking over his shoulder.

"Why do you want them to leave?" She asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, which was usually Claire's signature nervous flirt habit. She had no idea why talking to Derrick made her feel as if she had just downed seven Starbucks lattes. Was it because this was probably the longest conversation they had since 7th grade? Or was it the way his brown eyes seemed to be a beautiful golden brown color whenever the light hit them? Or the fact that he was like a mystery waiting to be solved?

"I came here to talk to Alicia, but she invited everyone…" He sighed, "I guess she knew I was going to break up with her. And she knows that wouldn't do it in front of everyone."

Massie looked down at her nails, trying look as if hearing 'break up' didn't bother her. But there was no way that she could stop herself from thinking about Landon. She kept reminding herself that he was a jerk, but it never worked.

"You okay?" Derrick asked, placing a large hand on her shoulder. She could feel the warmth from it burn through her grey Alice and Olivia wool boatneck sweater, sending a sharp shiver down her spine.

She forced herself to look into his eyes as if nothing was wrong, but in the back of her mind, she knew all of this was wrong.

**North Briarwood Academy**

**North Pine Ridge Street, Massie's Mercedes **

**Thursday, October 3rd**

**7:48 A.M.**

Massie pulled her keys out of the ignition and sighed at the sight of the same silver Jeep that was always parked in front of her. The owner of the Jeep had put her though hell in the past two weeks, causing Claire and Kristen to spend their weekends comforting her, telling her she deserved better, and was going to move on to someone better.

She opened the door and stepped out, forcing herself to pretend he wasn't there even though she could feel Landon's blue/green eyes on her.

"Hey." A voice said from behind, but it wasn't the voice she had expected.

Massie turned around, coming face to face with Derrick, "Oh, hey."

"What's up with the weird parking spot?" Derrick asked, completely oblivious to Landon's death glare coming from less than ten feet away.

Massie looked around, not realizing that Derrick didn't know that everybody at North Briarwood that owned a car always applied to get their assigned parking spot on the wide road that lead to the back student parking lot.

"It's ten times faster just pulling out of here than waiting to get out of one of the student parking lots, not to mention it's easier to sneak of campus." She explained.

"Ugh, this is a closed campus?" He asked, looking adorably disappointed.

"Yeah." She laughed, hoping it would make Landon even more pissed, "What are you even doing over here if you don't park here?"

"Soccer practice." He pointed to the conveniently located soccer field, just up the hill next to the road.

"No wonder you smell like B.O." She giggled up at him even she liked that he actually smelled like a soft and spicy cologne, guessing it was Gucci.

"When doesn't he smell like an animal?" Massie slightly jumped at the sound of Landon's voice. She hadn't even noticed he had walked over to them.

"Fuck off, Crane." Derrick spat down at Landon. It surprised her how much taller Derrick was.

Landon's eyes turned from a calm blue/green to a dark green and opened his mouth but Massie quickly stepped on his foot, the same trick she had always used to make him shut up whenever she knew he was going to say something he would regret. And as much as she would love to see Landon get beat up, she knew Derrick would be blamed for starting it due to his 'bad boy' persona at South Briarwood.

"Why don't you?" Landon ignored the bottom of her dark tan Burberry canvas plaid and leather ballet flat pressing down on his top of his left foot.

"I kicked your ass once, and I can defiantly do it again." Derrick laughed, almost as if he was in disbelief that Landon was talking to him that way.

This time Massie placed all of her wait down on his foot, making him shut up just as the hands at Derrick's sides had balled into fists.

"HARRINGTON!" Dune yelled from the passenger window of Ian Keller's truck, the truck he infamously bought just because no one else at South Briarwood, or North Briarwood owned one, "Cam found it!"

Massie wondered what 'it' was, but avoided her thoughts and decided it was better not to know, if it involved Derrick it was one of two things: perverted or just plain wrong. Besides, it was the perfect chance to stop Landon and Derrick from killing each other, "I'll see you in class then."

"Yeah…" Derrick scanned her, then Landon and hesitantly glanced to Ian's truck in the parking lot, "See ya."

Once Derrick started to walk down the small remainder of the road and looked over his shoulder, Massie felt as if she should run after him, secretly knowing that being around Derrick was a million times better than being around Landon.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Landon suddenly snapped, his voice sounding angry but his eyes had returned to a more calm and soft emerald color.

"What are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes and opened the rear driver's door, grabbing her bag.

"Talking to Derrick Harrington!"

"Why do you care?" Massie slammed the door of Mercedes and pushed past Landon on the sidewalk, trying to quickly get away before she listened to a voice in the back of her head reminding her of their break up. Just the mere thought of that Friday night when he dumped her after the football game made her want to cry and punch someone (preferably Landon) all at the same time.

But she should have known that Landon would catch up to her with no problem, after all, he was the best player and captain of the lacrosse team, "Because you're my-"

She immediately stopped walking when she realized what he was going to say next and turned to face him, not really noticing the hot tears were already starting to form in her eyes, "I'm not your girlfriend! You dumped me, re-mem-ber?"

"Yeah, I remember..." His eyes were now the same calming color of a tropical sea and wide with an apologetic look to them, almost like a puppy after it just got yelled at, "…and I've been thinking about it everyday since then. You have no idea how shity I've felt because of it."

"I know even more how shity it feels!" Massie scoffed, turning on her heal, continuing down the sidewalk as fast as she could while still technically walking.

"Massie!" Landon called after, but she kept up her pace, refusing to look back at him, knowing that would likely give in and say that she wanted him back. But for some reason she found herself searching the parking lot for any sign of Derrick. It scared her to think that she was looking for the one person she should be trying to avoid at all costs… all thanks to her dad.

**North Briarwood Academy**

**A-Lot (Back Parking Lot)**

**Thursday, October 3rd**

**2:31 P.M.**

Massie walked through the parking lot, now overflowing with new cars, not caring if she, Claire, and Kristen were in the way of some of the cars that were trying to get into the line to get out of the parking lot.

"MOVE!" A girl yelled from behind, followed by an angry horn from a car.

The three turned around and saw Alicia's head sticking out the window of a brand new burgundy colored Cadillac XTS, which was supposedly an early birthday gift from her dad… or so Massie was told from Caroline Osgood on Facebook.

"Walk even slower." Massie ordered. Claire and Kristen giggled as all three took the smallest steps they could take.

Alicia honked again and the cars behind her did the same.

"Why does she look even more pissed than usual?" Claire asked once they finally sped up and moved out of the way to let the cars behind them get in line.

Massie looked over her shoulder into Alicia's windshield, noticing that her mascara was slightly smudged from crying and she was gripping the steering wheel as if she was pretending it was someone's neck.

"I heard Derrick broke up with her before first hour." Kristen laughed.

_WHAT?_

"He never said anything to me about it." Massie furrowed her brows, wondering why Derrick hadn't mentioned anything about it in AP Physics. They mostly talked about how annoying their teachers were and if the schools were going to combined sports teams or keep them separate. And she sat behind him in fifth hour, and he didn't even say anything to her in that class, he didn't even look at her.

"Maybe he-" Claire started, but was interrupted when Massie felt someone's arm slip around her waist and peak her cheek.

"Hey." Landon smiled at her before kissing her. Massie tried closing her eyes when his lips touched hers, but it just didn't feel natural to be kissing him, not like it used to be.

She saw Claire and Kristen smile as if they were happy that the two had gotten back together.

Before second hour, Landon had paid the art class to paint a banner saying that he was sorry and if she would give him a second chance. He had to pay extra to have them hang on the brick wall above where she usually sat. The second she walked into the café, she felt as if everyone was looking at her, not that they normally don't, but she felt as if they were watching her every exact move, and once she saw the giant purple and silver banner, she wanted to run.

If had happened to anyone else, she would have thought it was romantic, but when her eyes landed on it, she could only think about how cheesy it was. He should've said it in the parking lot that morning, but no… he said to the entire school.

Of course she said yes when Landon appeared a few seconds later. But what else could she say when most of the school was watching her as if she was on display? As much as she had wanted him to admit he wanted her back, she was hesitant to say yes…

"Get a room!" A pissed off voice passing by snapped.

Landon's lips finally left hers and he angrily turned around and she peered around him to see who it was.

"Whatever, Harrington." Landon rolled his eyes at him. Massie smiled and gave a small wave, but Derrick muttered something under his breath before walking down a few more cars, opening the driver's door.

Massie felt her blood start to boil, hating the fact that Derrick could go from acting like they were starting to become friends, to hating her again with the snap of a finger. She pushed past Landon and told him not to wait for her before stomping over to Derrick.

"What the fuck Derrick?" She slammed the door of his car and leaned against it so he couldn't open it again.

"What the fuck Massie?" He mimicked sarcastically, sound annoyed.

"What's your problem?" She yelled, completely loosing all of the patience she had left in her for the day.

"That's a question you should be asking your boyfriend." He said harshly and tried to open the door but she pressed against it, refusing to let him leave, "Move!"

"Not until you tell me why you're acting like Alicia when she's PMSing!" She crossed her arms across her chest and searched his eyes as if they had the answer.

"Listen, we both know that the two of us trying to be friends is destined to fail." He whispered, almost as if he was afraid someone would hear, "It's practically in our blood to hate each other…"

**North Briarwood Academy**

**Football Stadium, Entrance**

**Friday, October 4th**

**9:21 P.M.**

"Where did Landon go?" Claire asked as she checked the time on her phone.

Massie looked to Josh for an answer, but he quickly looked away. She knew that he was hiding the truth of where Landon had really gone to after he said he was going to the bathroom before the fourth quarter started.

"I think he was starting to feel sick." Dempsey shrugged, although his face was full of fear as he looked at Massie. Something was defiantly up.

Massie looked around the crowd that was trying to shove their way through the small entrance of the stadium. There was no way he actually left during one of the best games of the season. But instead of seeing Landon, she caught Derrick's eye. The pretty medium brown haired girl that was clinging to his arm followed his gaze and glared at Massie.

"Do you see him?" Kristen asked, "I wanna leave!"

Massie looked away from Derrick and whoever he was with. She knew she shouldn't care and that she should mention how ugly the girl was, but then she would just be hiding her feelings, something she was tired of doing.

"Then let's go, maybe he'll come later." Massie sighed, also wanting to leave. A night of watching scary movies with her friends was better than waiting in the cold for Landon as Derrick awkwardly looked back at her.

Massie pushed her way through the crowd, finally making it out of the stadium although she lost everyone after she passed the fat bald guy. She texted them to just meet at her house before trying to find her Mercedes in the sea of expensive and mainly foreign cars.

When she finally spotted her car she could hear moans of pleasure coming from a few cars over from hers, which wasn't unusual. A lot of people left a little after halftime since security stopped patrolling, and have sex in the back of their cars. And it was more common than a lot of people knew.

As she unlocked her car she heard another laud moan. As one of the cars between her and the other left, she noticed it was a silver Jeep… Landon's jeep. She walked over to it, almost afraid to look in the windows, but they were too steamed up to see anyway. Instead she grabbed the handle of the door, Landon hardly ever locked his car. She yanked the door open, only to see what confirmed her fear.

"GAWD! Do you mind?" The nasally blonde on top of Landon screeched. Landon sat up on his elbows, and froze once he saw who had opened the back door.

"Landon, are you a bra?" She calmly asked, ignoring the looks from the slutty blonde.

"Uh, no…"

"Then why are you hooking up behind my back?" She yelled before slamming the door as hard she could. How could he cheat on her after only a day of being back together? And with that ho?

She kept the tears from flowing until she was safely in her car. She sobbed as she started the car, deciding to go wherever her car would take her…

* * *

><p>Massie backed out of the familiar driveway, and followed an old lady in an ancient looking Ford out of the subdivision. But as she pulled out onto the main road she noticed a burgundy red Cadillac behind her. She quickly turned onto another road, deciding to take the short way home, but the Cadillac did the same.<p>

After ten minutes of the Cadillac tailgating her, she tried speeding up again for what seemed like the millionth time. The speed limit was twenty-five, but she was doing about sixty-five. When she turned the sharpest turn on the road, the Cadillac was suddenly at her car's side. She thought they were trying to pass her, but when the Cadillac's side quickly came towards hers, the sides of the two cars touching with the Cadillac pushing hard against her Mercedes. She jerked the wheel to the left, trying to aim for the soft bush, knowing that if she didn't the Cadillac was going to push her off the road and down the hill… but instead she ended up hitting one of the trees on the side of the road…

Keep the reviews coming! If you review, i'll keep writing :)

BTW- some things might have been taken out when this got reposted because my laptop is an ass :P


	6. Chapter 5

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown Date**

**Unknown Time**

"Why won't she wake up?" A female voice sighed in distress, waking her up from her deep sleep.

She opened her eyes, noticing she was lying down even though she felt as if the room was slowly spinning. Her head was pounding, and the bright lights in the room made her squeeze her eyes shut for a few seconds before reopening them to look at her surroundings. She looked down at her wrist and noticed an IV and a machine next to the bed. She must be in a hospital.

There were also two people sitting down next to the bed she was on. The female had dark brown hair and amber eyes, looking shocked and joyous that she was looking at her. There was a man sitting next to her with short brown hair and deep blue eyes, he had the same expression as the woman.

_Who are they? Maybe they know what happened…_

"What happened?" She muttered. The smiles on their faces disappeared replaced with worried frowns.

"Is she awake?" A young woman, who she guessed was a nurse, opened the door to the small private room she was in.

"You were in a car accident, sweetie." The man answered. _Sweetie?_ Why was he calling her sweetie? And what car crash?

"Who are you?" She asked, feeling slightly creeped out that they were at her bedside when her parents should be… She looked over to the nurse, now looking as if she was thinking about something.

"I better go get the doctor." She said before closing the door behind her.

The two looked at each other and back to her, both saying "We're your parents."

"No you're not." She said, but when she thought about it, she didn't even know who her parents were. Why doesn't she know who her parents are? What's wrong with her? She couldn't even remember her name…

"Yes, we are." The man answered slowly, as if he was in disbelief of what was happening.

"I-I gave birth to you in this hospital on August thirteenth, Nineteen-ninety four." The woman stammered, sounding as if she was barely able to get the words out.

A knock came from the door, and a thirty something man in scrubs and a white coat with wavy blonde hair immediately walked in with the nurse from earlier behind him.

"Look who's finally awake! " The doctor said happily, looking down at the couple and then to her, but no one returned his cheery greeting, "I'm Dr. VanCamp."

"Um, yeah…" She answered, wanting the awkward silence to be over.

"Can you tell me what your name is?" He asked sweetly like kindergarten teachers do when asking a little kid a question.

She closed her eyes and tried to think. _Minka, Marie, Molly, Michelle, Macy? _It could be any one of them!

"I dunno…" She finally said, opening her eyes. The doctor now looked concerned just like her "parents".

"Okay. And do you have any brothers or sister?"

Does she?

"I don't know." The woman who claimed she was her mother gasped, her already crying induced bloodshot eyes looked watery and her husband looked as if he just lost all hope.

"Any pets?"

"Uh…."

"Names of friends?"

She desperately tried to think, she had no idea who _anyone _was or even who she was. What the hell was wrong with her? Was she going insane? Were they going to lock her in a mental hospital?

"I-I d-don't know." She felt her eyes start to get warm and her throat tighten.

"Mr. and Mrs. Block, can I speak to you in the hall?" The doctor said to the couple. _So her last name is Block? _ She felt tears fall down her face, and the pain in her head become ten times more unbearable. She knew no one, she had no idea who her friends were, she anyone who she loved, or who loved her…

**Westchester, NY**

**Westchester County Hospital**

**Saturday, October 5****th**

**1:35 A.M.**

"How could this happen?" Kristen sobbed as she and Claire rushed through the quiet and eary halls of the hospital, lost, and desperate to find Massie.

Claire had planned for her usual Friday schedule: Go to school, go home and grab her stuff, go to Massie's, go to the game with Kristen, Massie, and the guys, and then meet back at Massie's house. Instead Massie had texted everyone after the game, saying to meet at her house and that she would be a little late. But just as Claire had pulled into the Block's driveway, Massie had called saying that she was cancelling and that everyone should just go home. Something had defiantly been up before she called. Massie _never_ cancelled Friday nights… even if she had food poisoning.

Claire had gone home and invited Kristen to spend the night, although it didn't feel the same with Massie gone. They had even invited the guys over, but Landon refused to come, only saying he was busy. They had all assumed Massie was with Landon. It wasn't until Claire had received a frantic call from Kendra Block twenty minutes ago, telling her that Massie had been in accident and that they were at the Westchester County Hospital. Claire had feared the worst, worrying that Massie was in a coma or practically dead. Claire had woken Kristen up and had listened to her cry while forced herself to hold back the tears and not let her fears get to her while she was driving.

"What do mean amnesia?" They heard a woman from down the hall gasp in horror. Claire squinted at where the woman stood with a man, a doctor and a nurse. Claire realized it was Kendra and William. And as she and Kristen moved closer they could see that her mascara was smudged and both she and William were crying, Kendra trying to quiet her sobs as the doctor quietly continued to talk to them before sadly shaking his head and leaving them to soak in his words.

"What happened?" Claire asked, trying to hold back her tears once they finally reached them. From the way Mr. Block held Mrs. Block as they both cried, Claire knew there was definitely something wrong. _What if she died?_

"Girls!" Kendra released herself from her husband's grasp and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Is she okay?" Kristen asked.

William and Kendra exchanged a worried look.

"Not quite." William said to the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Claire pressed, just wanting to know what was wrong with her friend and if she was okay.

"What even happened?" Kristen's voice shook.

"She was in a car accident." Kendra sighed, letting more tears fall from her eyes.

"How serious was it?" Claire couldn't help but also let herself cry. She had planned on staying stong no matter what the news was, but there was no way she could hold it in.

"They said it's a miracle she's even alive…" William said, only meeting her eyes for a second before looking back down to the floor, Claire's hands flew to her mouth, not wanting them to tell her anymore. She wouldn't be able to bear any more bad news.

"They also said it was even more extraordinary her injuries aren't as bad as they should be…" Kendra continued for him.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Kristen asked with wide worried eyes.

"She has a concussion, a broken ankle, a few cuts…" Kendra trailed off, starting to sob.

But Claire looked into the window of the room they were standing across from instead of asking Kendra what else was wrong. She could see Massie awake, looking worried but also in pain as she talked to a nurse.

Claire walked to the closed door and turned the knob.

"You probably shouldn't go in there." A man from behind said. She turned around to see a man who looked to be a doctor with blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

"Why?" Both she and Kristen asked.

"She won't remember you." He said, looking sorry for them.

"What do you mean? We're her best friends! We're practically her sisters!" Claire said hysterically, feeling as if she was losing it.

"She has amnesia… she doesn't even remember who her parents are." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "We even asked her if she knew her friends were… she had no idea."

"Amnesia?" Kristen gasped.

"When will she remember?" Claire felt her eyes become hot with tears again.

"We don't know." He sighed heavily, "We're not even sure if her memory will ever come back."

Claire heard Mrs. Block sob even louder after hearing those words from the doctor. _Never come back?_ _No, she _has _to remember!_ Claire shrugged his hand off of his shoulder and opened the door, ignoring his warning.

"Massie!" Claire said, quickly walking over to the side of Massie's cot. She noticed that her chestnut colored hair that had been straight earlier was now in its natural wavy state, probably from when it had rained a couple of hours ago.

Massie looked up at her with an expression mixed with worry and shock and her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Who's Massie?" Massie asked, looking behind Claire at the doctor who had talked to them out in the hall. Claire felt her stomach drop at this question. She didn't even know who she was!

"You." Both Claire and the doctor said at the same time.

Massie up at Claire and Kristen, "Who are they?"

"Your friends." He answered. Claire looked down at Massie in horror. Her friend was broken and there was nothing she could do to help. And she has always hated not being able to fix things. But the only person who could fix Massie's memory was Massie.

"I'm sorry…" Massie whispered, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, "I don't know you."

"Please, you two need to leave… you're upsetting her and she needs her rest." The doctor said to her and Kristen.

Claire and Kristen nodded and walked out the door without saying a word.

* * *

><p>"So my name is Massie?" She asked the nurse once the doctor and the two girls left.<p>

"Yes." The nurse said, moving towards her and checking on her leg that she didn't know was broken until the doctor told her, she guessed she couldn't feel the pain in her leg from the medication, but her head still hurt.

"How does your head feel?" The girl asked. It wasn't until now that Massie realized how young the girl was. She looked like she couldn't of had this job for very long. She could tell that she liked Dr. Van Camp from the way she blushed whenever he looked at her. Sure, there was an age gap, but Massie had to admit that he was extremely handsome. Any normal person wouldn't have cared about their doctor and nurse's relations but it kept her mind off of why she couldn't remember anything.

"Like someone just hit with a brick." She sighed, trying not to think about her memory. She didn't want to think about it, she just wanted it back to normal… even though she had no idea what her previous 'normal' was…

"You're pretty lucky, it could have and should have been a lot worse." She gave her a small smile.

"What's your name?" Massie blurted. She would rather talk about the nurse than her. She knew if she was forced to talk about her memory she would start crying again. She may not remember who her family is, but she knew she hated to cry, now and before.

"Brielle." She smiled again. Massie noted that she had a perfectly white smile. She had long sandy blonde hair and blue/green eyes. Massie thought she should be a model, not a nurse.

"What's McDreamy's?" Massie asked using the nickname of Patrick Dempsey's character, Derek Shepherd, from _Grey's Anatomy_. At least she remembered TV shows.

"Ezra." She said, looking out the window, Massie followed her gaze, noticing that he was talking to her 'parents' and back to her, she had to admit that he was extremely good looking.

Brielle turned back to her as if she was shocked, "You remember _Grey's Anatomy_, but you don't remember your parents or friends?"

"I guess." Massie shrugged, desperately trying to block the sadness from taking a hold on her again. But the thought of going home came to mind, but then she remembered she had no idea where her home was or what it was like. She looked down at her palms, hoping the salty tears forming in her eyes wouldn't wash down her cheeks as the nurse left the room to go talk with the doctor again and to give her some privacy.

* * *

><p>"Claire!" Derrick gasped for air when he finally reached where he was told to go, "Where is she?"<p>

Claire spun around, her eyes filled with sorrow as tears continuously fell from them, but the sadness was quickly replaced when she realized it was him. He couldn't blame her after everything he's done to her and her friends over the years since middle school…

"What are you doing here?" Kristen snapped from behind her.

"What happened to Massie?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Why do you care?" Claire spat, leaving him feel as if she just punched him in the stomach. It wasn't every day that someone he used to consider his sister looked and talked to him like he was some sort of monster. Actually, it was almost every day, but for the past years he's always ignored it…

"What the hell happened?" He demanded. He forced himself to glare into her icy blue eyes, but softed when she looked down to the floor trying to hold back a sob.

"She was in a car accident." Claire whispered before turning around and he knew it was because she didn't want him to see her cry.

"What?" He gasped. He had been shocked when Dune texted him telling him that his mom, a paramedic, said one of their old friends was in the hospital, and even though that's all she said, Derrick knew right away that it was Massie. And now that he was here, he felt as if it was just a nightmare, like he should wake up any second and find out that Massie was perfectly fine. But he knew the real nightmare was that this was real, and Massie obviously wasn't ok from the way Claire and Kristen were now sobbing.

He turned around and ran his hand through his shaggy sandy blonde hair in frustration, a habit Massie had noted way back in middle school. He looked through the window into the private room and noticed that it was Massie laying on the bed, crying.

Without any hesitation he reached for the door, but Claire quickly moved in front of the door.

"Move it, Claire!" He tried pushing her to the side, but he had forgotten how stubborn Claire was, and knew she wasn't going to budge unless he found some other way into the room.

"Derrick, she has amnesia, she doesn't know who any of us are." Kristen said from behind him. He turned around and searched her eyes to see if they could give any indication that she was lying but he found nothing.

"You're lying!" He shouted, desperately not wanting to believe them. There was no way she could forget him, not after everything that's happened to them over the years.

"No Derrick, we're not!" Claire sighed and wiped her tears before they could fall down her cheeks.

"Why are you even upset?" Kristen sobbed, "You hate her!"

Derrick felt his knees go weak, the same way when his dad came home in seventh grade, telling him the devastating news that changed his life and tore him apart. He knew that they were telling the truth from the looks on their faces, but he couldn't bring himself to admitting it.

"Claire, please just let me see her." He whispered, pleading with his eyes.

"Fine, but hurry!" She moved aside from the door, "If her dad sees you here he'll kill you."

Claire was right. Massie's dad completely hated him, and his family, and everyone knew it. But seeing her was worth the risk…

* * *

><p>Massie placed her head in her hands, sobbing. She heard the door to room open but she didn't bother to look up. Whoever it was probably doing the same thing as her: crying and wondering why this would happen to her.<p>

"Massie?" A male voice said from above. It was she had never heard before, and yet she felt as if it was full of comfort and trust. He sounded to be her age and heavy-hearted.

She felt someone gently grab her hands and bring them to her lap. Their touch sent a zap of electricity through her. She knew that she had felt that zap when someone's skin touched hers, but she had no idea who.

"Massie…" The guy sounded desperate for her to give him her attention.

She looked up, looking into a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes with specks of gold in them, almost like a puppy's. He had perfect glowing tan skin, broad shoulders, and she could tell he had a very muscular structure even though he was wearing a burgundy sweatshirt and jeans. Even if she couldn't remember previous boyfriends, crushes, or acquaintances, his face was the most handsome she's ever seen, and she was sure of it. He was the epitome of gorgeous.

He took a seat on the side of her bed and took one her hands and slipped his fingers between hers. His warm touch made her heart speed up, but in the back of her mind someone was screaming at her to take her hand back, but she never wanted him to let it go.

"Mass…" He whispered, his voice shaking bit.

Massie looked down at their hands that were entwined together and back up into his eyes. She searched her brain for any memory of him but all she got was a sense of safety and care. It was obvious she must have cared a lot for him…

"D-do you r-remember who I am?" He asked, gently squeezing her hand as if it was a desperate plea for her to remember him.

She shook her head and allowed herself to shed a few tears, "I wish I did, but-"

"What are _you_ doing here?" An angry voice yelled from the door. Neither of them had even noticed that someone had walked in.

They both looked up to see her father looking furious. She wondered why her dad would have something against the guy sitting next to her on the bed. He had a mysterious twinkle in his eye and for some reason she could sense that he was a little mischievous, but he also seemed as if he would never intentionally hurt her.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." He stammered, standing up from her bed as if it were on fire.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled again as Massie watched in horror. Was she the spawn of a psychotic maniac?

But before he could say anything else her dad grabbed him by the upper arm and dragged him out the door…

**North Briarwood Academy**

**Café**

**Monday, October 7****th**

**12:08 P.M.**

"Did you hear what happened to Massie?" Derrick heard Olivia whisper to Alicia and Dylan on the opposite side of their round table in the middle of the café.

Massie had been the main topic of every discussion in every class, the halls, the locker rooms, and every other place in the school. There was no escaping the sound of her name.

Derrick tried not to listen, not wanting to be reminded that Massie was within inches of death… or the fact that she had no idea who he was. Every time he thought about it, his mind flashed back to the way she looked so helpless, confused, defeated, and broken when he went to the hospital. But he also thought about his parents… remembering what had ripped his family apart.

"Didn't she get into a car crash or something?" Dylan asked before taking a huge bit of her turkey burger.

"I heard she got hit by a train." Dune shrugged, but Derrick continued to look down. He knew Cam was studying him as if he was trying to figure out what he was thinking, but he didn't have the energy to explain everything to Cam and try to make him understand.

"Well whatever it was, she deserved it!" Alicia rolled her eyes while texting on her phone.

Derrick clenched his fists "No one deserves what happened to her!"

"Gawd, what is your problem?" Alicia slammed her phone down on the table causing a few people to stop eating and watch.

"She could have died, I know you despise her, but _no one_ deserves to die in a car crash!" He angrily stood up from his seat, making it fall backwards in the process. He made his way for the doors, just wanting to get away from all of the reminders of Massie.

"Alicia, why would you say that?" He could hear Cam whisper-yell to Alicia before he was out of earshot, "You know his mom died in a car accident!

* * *

><p>reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged, but they'll also get you another chapter :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long, but I got grounded until school was over… and now IT'S SUMMER! **

**This chapter is for everyone who has ever been grounded before… and if you have never been grounded, make it stay that way!**

**It's also for Readingcutie428 since I never uploaded before her birthday :( Sorry! I would have, but I was grounded. Happy Birthday BTW!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Block Estate<strong>

**Front Foyer**

**Friday, October 18****th**

**11:09 A.M.**

"Welcome home!" Her 'mother' sang as Massie followed her through the door, her 'father' closed the door behind them. Even after a week in the hospital, Massie couldn't remember ever seeing them before, she felt as if her real parents had sent another couple to visit her in the hospital and then take her home, abandoning her.

"Home." Massie echoed, although her head was screaming _prison_. From what she could tell so far, it was luxurious with the double marble staircase, both sets of curved stairs led up to the same spot… it looked like something out of a movie, especially with the elegant iron and dark wood railings. Between the double set staircases was a circular wooden table with the same color wood as the railing on the stairs. On it was a tall vase with white and red roses, and other flowers Massie didn't know the names of. Beyond the table was a small hall that lead to a large window, part of another hall, but she had no clue where it lead to.

The outside was just as beautiful as inside, amazingly landscaped with beautiful gardens. The only part that bothered her were the large and towering stone walls that surrounded the large property. The iron gate that had opened for them before pulling up the circular driveway. The large size of the estate meant that she could easily escape facing the strangers but the walls kept her trapped inside the elaborate home. Here, she was surrounded by things that she should remember, memories that shouldn't have been forgotten. Outside the barriers that kept her here, she was free of those reminders, free to be the person she was currently, not the person her parents thought she should be.

"Are you hungry?" Her mom asked, leading her down the hall past the round table while her dad set the small bag of her things they had brought for her to the hospital next to the stairs before catching up with them, "I can have Inez make you brunch."

"Who's Inez?" She asked, turning left once they reached the window of the other hall and into a large kitchen.

"The housekeeper." Her father said. _They have a housekeeper _and _a driver?_

As if on cue, a slightly overweight woman with dark hair and a natural deep tan that brought out her green eyes wearing a light blue dress which Massie guessed was her uniform.

"Miss Massie!" The woman hurried over to her when she saw them and threw her arms around her, squeezing her hard enough to think she might snap in half, finally letting go when she heard her dad clear his throat, "I'm so glad your home!"

_Why does everyone keep using that word?_ She thought. This wasn't her home. Her home was where she had memories. There are no memories here, there aren't any anywhere… she has no home.

"Inez, can you please make her something to eat?" Her mom asked, suddenly sounding irritated. Massie wondered why she would act so annoyed when Inez hadn't even done anything to annoy her.

Inez nodded, "Is there anything special you would like? I can make you pizza crackers, simple but one of your favorites."

"What are they?"

"Ritz crackers with pizza sauce and mozzarella cheese, they only take a few minutes in the oven." The woman smiled warmly even though there were tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

She was about to accept but was distracted when she heard faint barks from the hall they had just turned down, followed by what sounded like acrylic nails tapping across the floor.

Within seconds a small black pug ran towards her and excitedly jumped at her legs, begging her to pick it up. Instead she just nodded to Inez to tell her pizza crackers were OK before bending down to pet the dog on the head, "Who's this?"

"Bean, you've had her since you were twelve." Her mother sadly smiled. Massie could tell she was saddened that she didn't remember Bean.

Massie starred into Bean soft and gentle moist brown eyes, as if starring into them long enough would bring back memories… but like everything else, she couldn't remember anything. She sighed and stood up straight again, ignoring the dog's whines for attention.

"Where's my room?" She asked, now just wanting to get away from the hopelessness in everyone's eyes…

**Willow Court, In Front of the Block Estate**

**Gate**

**Saturday, October 19****th**

**11:11 P.M.**

Derrick paced in front of the gate of the Block's estate, not knowing what to do. If he didn't see how she was doing, he would go crazy. But if he did try to see how she was, her parents could call the police and say he was trespassing if he managed to scale the stone wall surrounding the property.

He stopped and looked at the large home. He noticed all of the lights were off except for a room on the second floor facing the circular driveway. If his memory was correct, it was Mr. Block's office. But he hadn't come over to Massie's house in five years.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It would be impossible to sneak in with William awake. Not to mention it could be pretty creepy to Massie since she didn't really know who he was. He looked over to where his Camaro was parked and back to the Blocks' home. The light was off in William's office.

This might be his last chance to see her. Starting Monday, his dad would be coming home from work earlier and if he found out that Derrick was breaking curfew or caught him sneaking out, his dad would most likely over-react. Which meant he would cut him off from his inheritance and make him pay for college himself. Plus he had no idea if Massie was ever coming back to school. If he doesn't take this chance, he'll always wonder what would've happened if he did.

He looked at the stone wall and was about to reach out to it when he remembered something Massie told him. There was a hole in the wall. She had told him about it in elementary school and they might have had it fixed by now but it was worth looking for.

His instincts told him it was near a willow tree, but he wasn't sure.

_Oh well…_ He thought. His instincts were usually right. Back in seventh grade when they went separate ways after everything that had happened, his instincts told him that he should stand by Massie and not help split their group of friends in half, but he went against them. And for the past two out of five years he's regretted everything that he did in seventh grade… Except one thing.

His first kiss. He had heard Massie talking to a group of girls in school, telling them about how many boys she'd kissed after Alicia gloated about how many she had kissed, all of the girls including Alicia and Dylan seemed skeptical about Massie ever being kissed. And they had been right to not see the truth in Massie's lie. A few nights before, Derrick had gone to a small party at Massie's and after everyone had left except for him, Claire, and Kristen, Massie let it slip that she had never kissed anyone. And when he heard Alicia and Dylan in the halls, telling everyone about how Massie was a complete fake, using the kiss lie as an example in their campaign against her, he did something he felt was right. He calmly walked up to the girls' table in the café just as Massie was standing up to leave, he grabbed her hand, pulled her against him and kissed her as everyone that listened to Alicia and Dylan watched in shock.

He shook his head, trying to clear the memory from blocking his focus. He needed to find the hole or any other way onto the property. He walked along the stone wall near the road until he rounded the corner. He looked up, spotting a Willow tree on the other side of the wall, and when he reached it, he looked at the wall…

_Thank God!_ He thought as he starred at the broken section of the stone wall. There were a few of the expensive and likely imported stones lying on the ground near the sliver that was cut in the wall. He had no idea why a small section would just crumble, but he didn't care, this was probably going to be the only way he could ever see her if she never comes back to school.

He was about to walk through the small opening but stopped mid-step when he heard his iphone chime from the pocket of his jeans, sounding a lot louder now that he was trespassing onto the property of a family that hated him. He cursed himself for not putting it on vibrate before he pulled it from his pocket.

**Cam:** **Dune and I r going 2 Olivia's. Wanna come?**

Derrick rolled his eyes. Ever since the comment Alicia made about Massie deserving the car crash and Cam scolding her about how she knew his mom died in a car wreck, Cam has been acting like Derrick needed to be cheered up. He knew Cam was just being a good friend, he was acting like Derrick hadn't thought about his mom's death since she died, and that Alicia brought the memories back. Truth was that Derrick thought about his mom and her accident every day, his brain constantly taunting him with happy memories of her.

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and walked through the threshold, looking up at the Block's home, trying to remember where Massie's room was in the large mansion. He slightly remembered seeing the pool and a garden out her window. He knew the pool was in the back, pretty close to where he was.

When he found the pool he looked back up at the house, happy to see light coming from her room, or at least he was pretty sure it was her room. He could see that she had her window open so getting her attention would be easier.

He grabbed a tiny rock from the ground and aimed it perfectly at the screen of her window. He picked up another and threw it again.

"What the hell?" He heard her voice wonder out loud.

"Massie!" He called, trying to be loud enough to get her attention but quiet enough so only she could hear.

He saw her appear at the window, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Down here."

She looked straight down at him and her eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, cliffhangers… I luv 'em :D<strong>

**Write the next chapter, or stop writing? Tell me.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but hey I have a life, and thankfully it's finally not as hectic so I can finally write as I please :)**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Massie looked down at the adorable blonde-haired guy that she recognized from the hospital in shock, wondering why in the world would he be risking coming over if it was evident that her "dad" didn't him anywhere near her.<p>

She pleaded with herself, trying to get her brain to remember something, _anything,_ about him. Massie had no idea what he was to her. Was he an ex-boyfriend? A friend? There had to be a reason why he showed up at the hospital, and why everyone was so hostile towards him.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said, shaking her from her thoughts.

_He obviously cares, or else he wouldn't be here,_ Massie thought, _but_ _why is he not supposed to be here?_

She wondered if he would be able to tell her who he was, and why her parents were keeping her in the dark about him. But at the same time, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know who he was. If she found out he was a boyfriend or even just a friend, she knew she wouldn't be able to remember anything about him, which would most likely only make him feel pain.

_I'm going to have to find out sooner or later,_ Massie decided.

"Hang on, I'll be down in a second!" She whisper-yelled down at him, catching the faintest of a smile tugging at his lips from the corner of her eyes as she turned away.

She grabbed her relaxed grey Vince sweater and quickly put it on over her Hanro tank top, knowing it was chilly out.

She looked over at the sleeping black pug on her bed before turning the knob slowly, and tried to open the door without it creaking. Thankfully it didn't, even as she quietly closed it behind her. She tiptoed down that hall and down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom step, she realized she had no idea how to navigate through the house. She didn't know where the nearest door to the backyard was, and she certainly had no idea how she would find it. It would be hard enough to look in the middle of the day, but it was pitch black. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was in the foyer.

She thought back to earlier that day when she had first arrived, remembering that there were double glass doors that lead to practically the same exact spot she needed to go to. But how did she get to the kitchen?

Massie decided to walk through the archway that was under the double-staircase, thinking that it lead to the living room.

_So far so good,_ she thought as she slowly walked through the spacious and luxuriously furnished living room.

"Oof!" Massie quietly gasped as she bumped into a burgundy armchair. She stood there for a second, looking straight forward, waiting for her eyes to adjust a little more before she continued. The last thing she needed was to bump into a table and break something, waking up the house keeper or the people who claimed to have given her life.

When she could finally make out some of the furniture she continued, finally reaching a set of wooden French doors. She opened them, realizing that she was now in the dining room, which looked like it was never used because it just seemed too... fancy. She doubted that her "mother" would want to dirty it up with food.

She was thankful that the windows at the end of the room weren't covered by curtains like the windows had been in the foyer and living room. The moonlight provided the room with enough silvery light for her to see her way. She spotted another set of identical French doors on the opposite side of the room and speed towards them as quietly as she could.

She sighed with relief when she opened the doors, reveling the large kitchen. She looked out the window and saw the boy patiently standing in the same spot with his hands stuffed in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Massie didn't realize she was smiling until she found herself staring at him. She shook her head, trying to stay focused. But the way his sweatshirt showed off the muscles in his arms and his broad shoulders made her train of thought de rail.

When she opened the glass door he quickly turned to her, and she could see the concern in his warm brown eyes as she took a few steps towards him. Her stomach felt like it was fluttering and her palms were beginning to sweat.

_Why is he so cute?_

"Hey." She whispered when she stood before him as if they were familiar friends greeting each other, which they might have been, but now he was a stranger to her.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped her arms gently around her, as if he might break her. Although there was a small part of her that was alarmed by the hug, another part of her felt comforted by it. She bit her lip, wondering why his arms felt more familiar than anything else had ever since she was released from the hospital. While his embrace was consoling, she wasn't sure if she should wrap her own arms around him since she didn't know who he was, but it was awkward stiffly standing there as he held her.

He seemed to sense that she was starting to feel uncomfortable, since he pulled back and mumbled, "Sorry."

"It's fine." She said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a voice that sounded strained.

She thought about his question, the same question that everyone had been asking her for two weeks. She was miserable. Ever since she had been brought to this place she had felt trapped, like a bird in a cage. While she admitted it was a beautiful cage, she felt watched. Kendra and William would constantly check in on her, try to talk to her, see if they could force her to remember anything, and it often lead to her feeling even more disconcerted. The only person in the house who gave her some space was Inez. At least in the hospital the doctors and nurses would leave her alone, never pushing her beyond her limits.

"Confused, angry, annoyed." As much as she didn't want him to see her cry, her feelings were just too much and were starting to boil over, the tears flowing down her cheeks. She wrapped her skinny arms around herself, but a sharp pain quickly spread through her ribs, making her bite her lip from the distress, "And pain."

He opened his mouth to say something, but he shut it again.

"So you still don't remember anything?" He asked, looking distressed. There was a strong urge in her to comfort him, but she decided that it would only make things weirder.

Massie shook her head sadly.

"And my parents are only making things worse." She admitted, not sure why she was even telling him since she didn't know who he was.

She could see a flash of anger in his eyes before they softened again, "Are they the reason for making you angry and annoyed."

She nodded, "Yeah," All of the sudden, she had a compelling feeling that she had to tell _someone_ about all of the chaotic thoughts that were bouncing around in her head. She _had_ to get everything off of her chest, "They're awful! They won't leave me alone unless I pretend to be asleep! They constantly grill me about what I can remember, which isn't a lot."

"I can remember TV episodes from a month ago, and books I've read, but I can't remember any names or faces." She said so softly that it came out as soft as a whisper, "They keep showing me pictures, expecting me to all of the sudden remember who they and everyone else is the second I look at it."

She took a deep breath, which hurt her ribs, but it was nothing compared to the pain her sobs were causing, "It's as if they're refusing to accept the fact that I don't remember them as my parents."

"Your parents are assholes." He mumbled, looking irritated, "I can't believe they would pressure you to remember stuff."

"Them and pretty much everyone else," She said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, "A few people have come by today saying that they were friends with me in school, and they would either try to make me remember them or just quietly sit there. Everyone thinks that if I just sit back and listen to them, I'll remember them but I don't even know who _I_ am..."

She peaked up at him, noting that he looked as if he was trying not to cry.

"Who came by?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Someone named Jacqueline, two girls named Claire and Kristen, Ricky, and Veronica" Massie thought about the others that had come over, _what were their names?_ "And there were two guys but I can't remember what they said their names were."

"Josh and Dempsey?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Yeah!" She said finally having names to match to their faces in her head, "Do you know them?"

"Unfortunately yes." He said dryly.

"Why is that unfortunate?"

"It's a long story." He said simply. He stuffed his hands back into his pockets, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

_So he doesn't get along with my parents _or _my friends?_

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked, wanting to get the information she had originally come for before he closed himself off.

"You just did." He smirked, and she could see the playfulness in his eyes. It managed to make her smile, and she playfully smacked his arm, causing him to lightly chuckle, "Of course you can."

"What were you to me?" Massie asked, playing with her hair nervously, "I mean, my family doesn't like you and you don't seem to like them or my so called friends, so were we friends ... or something more."

He looked down at her, and she could see the battle he was fighting within his head. She wasn't sure what he was struggling with, but it was quite obvious that he was debating on telling her something.

"Honestly, it would be hard to answer that even if you had your memory back." He sighed.

"So were we friends with benefits or something?" She asked in horror.

"No!" He said quickly, shocked that she had asked that, "Our families used to be friends... and I guess you can say we were too for a while, but then we..."

"We what?"

"We went our separate ways until recently."

_No wonder he didn't want to tell me,_ Massie thought, _it sounds confusing._

"But we can start over if you want." He said, a small but sad smile started to form on his face, "That way you can get to know me instead of me trying to remind you."

Massie thought about it. Starting over with someone she supposedly already knew? He knew things about her, but she knew nothing about him... other than the fact that he was hot. She could slowly get to know him without feeling pressured to remember who he was, which at the moment sounded great...

"I would like that." She softly smiled back.

"Derrick Harrington." He gave her a smile that made her knees feel weak, and offered his hand.

"Massie Block." She shook his hand, smiling shyly back at him.

"Pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that the story unexpectedly went on hiatus, but with school and stuff I couldn't add writer's block to the list of things that were stressing me out! But school is calm now and I no longer have writer's block, YAY! I had the main points of the story planned in my head, but now I have a complete and detailed outline for the rest of the story so be prepared for lots of drama!<strong>

**Next chapter is LOOOONG has Derrick, Claire, and Alicia's POVs :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok, so there's some French in this chapter but the translations are there... and excuse my awful French, I took that class a few years ago so I'm pretty rusty! I seriously had no clue if it's "correct" but oh well...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Harrington Household<strong>

**Derrick's Bedroom**

**Sunday, October 20th**

**12:34 P.M.**

"I'm going crazy..." Derrick mumbled under his breath as he shut off his Xbox. For the first time ever, he was unable to play FIFA. While normally the video game would get his mind off of whatever he didn't feel like thinking about, today it was absolutely no help. His thoughts kept going to the night before. He couldn't stop thinking about Massie, and everything that she had said.

He was angry about what she had. How her parents were stressing her while she felt lost made him angry enough, but the entire situation made him even more upset. He wished she could remember who she was, who he was, and everything that had happened just before her accident.

While he wanted her to know who he was, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted her to remember all of their past, it was just so messed up.

They had been so close, and after one night everything had fallen apart. They hated each other for four years, and had only recently reconnected, but everything was shattered once again.

Suddenly a tremendous wave of guilt washed over him, leaving him to drown in the thoughts of the past. He had said and done so many terrible things to her in the past few years, and she had done absolutely nothing to deserve it. And while it was nice that she currently didn't have to remember that, she could no longer remember what had happened the night of her accident...

Derrick shook his head, trying to block the memory from his own mind. Thinking about that night certainly wasn't going to make him feel any better, it would only make him more upset.

_Ding!_

He walked over at his iphone sitting next to the pile of textbooks and untouched homework on his desk.

**Cam: coming over or nah? **

Derrick rolled his eyes. Cam was like a brother to him, and he knew that Derrick had been upset by something, and he thought it had been Alicia's comment at lunch after Massie's accident. Cam was trying to be a good friend and cheer him up, but nothing was going to cheer him up until Massie at least knew who she was.

**Derrick: no**

He sat down at his desk, deciding that it was time to at least attempt to do his homework, and hoped that it would help him relax a bit. Grabbing his French book, he flipped to the page with the assigned questions. Derrick sighed, he missed his Spanish class, but North Briarwood didn't offer any Spanish classes beyond Spanish III... and Derrick had been in Spanish IV. And the school was already overcrowded, with desks in the auxiliary gym, many classes had to be adopted to a lecture format and taught in the auditorium (which meant that the drama class had to be eliminated), classrooms with absolutely no extra room because of all of the desks, and in some classes, students had to share their small desks with at least one person. There was no extra space for a class with only twenty students, so Derrick had been forced to drop Spanish and take French I.

**1.) **_**Où êtes-vous né?**_ (Where were you born?)

_Je suis né à Westchester, New York _(I was born in Westchester, NY)

**2.) **_**Quand est votre anniversaire?**_ (When is you birthday?)

_Mon anniversaire est le 7 janvier. _(My birthday is January 7th)

**3.) Quel est votre mère comme? **(What is your mother like?)

Derrick slammed his fist down on the surface of his desk in frustration. There was no escaping reminders of her or Massie.

He stared at the picture at the corner of his desk, his mom's beautiful face smiling back at him. Her warm brown eyes were bright, and her light brown hair framed her face perfectly. She was hold a three-year old Derrick at her hip, but the toddler was smiling up at his mother instead of the camera. There was a picture that had been taken either before or after this one, since in the other picture his mom was smiling down at him, while he smiled at her in the same exact setting, but Derrick liked this one better because he could see all of his mother's face, and not just one side.

Derrick looked at the picture longingly for another moment. He missed her terribly. Although she had died five years ago, he still expected her to be at home, sitting at the kitchen counter whenever he came home from school. He would walk downstairs every morning, thinking he would see her bright smile, but then reality would hit him, and he would remember that he would only ever see her smile in pictures.

His mom used to be his best friend and confident. His dad would only ever talk down to him, while his mother talked to him as an equal. She taught him everything he knew about life, and how to treat people.

_And yet I've been an ass for the past five years..._ Derrick thought, _She definitely wouldn't be proud of me._

Although he was seen as a nice guy at South Briarwood Academy, there were a lot of people from North Briarwood that would beg to differ... mainly Josh, Dempsey, Landon, Claire, Kristen, and especially Massie (if she could remember). Even though Landon deserved being treated like shit, Derrick now knew that the others didn't- they had never done anything wrong. They all had been so close and yet a stupid feud between his an Massie's family had caused a rift between them that had tumbled out of control into a vicious rivalry.

He sighed, and before he knew what he was doing, he was walking over to his closet, and digging out an old Adidas shoe box. When he finally realized what he was holding he stopped himself just before he opened it. He should have gotten rid of the box's contents years ago... but something had always held him back. He hadn't touched it ever since he had stuffed it full and hid it deep in his closet, but every now and again he would think about it...

He flipped the lid off and dumped the contents on his bed. Dozens of pictures and mementos hit the deep blue comforter, but one thing immediately caught his eye. He reached for small rhinestone encrusted _M _brooch that Massie had given to him in seventh grade after the soccer finals. He held it carefully, but also possessively, as if someone might try to take it away from him. Smiling down at it sadly, he could remember the day she gave it to him clearly...

_Nervously pacing under the visitor bleachers of Briarwood Stadium Derrick's heart continued to rapidly beat against his chest . He had sent Massie the text to meet him there a while ago, and she still hadn't showed. _

_He stopped when he the frost crunch under someone's feet as they approached, "Mass?"_

_When he looked up, he stopped breathing. Although she was wearing the other team's colors, she looked beautiful. Her white peacoat seemed to make her amber eyes even brighter, and everything about her just looked... angelic. _

_He brought his hand up to his swollen purple nose for a second, "Do I look like Bozo?"_

_"You wish." She said. _

That's my Block, _he thought._

_Derrick chuckled, but held his jaw after a shot of numbing pain. His day just kept getting worse and worse. First he gets hit in the face with a soccer ball and taken out of the game, now they're losing the most important game they've ever played, and worst of all he had screwed things up with Massie thanks to Alicia's obnoxious cousin._

_He saw that her teeth were clenched, and he realized how much he had hurt her. He looked down at his feet and rubbed his forehead. He wasn't good with all of this mushy, lovey-dovey stuff. How was he supposed to tell her how he had messed up? How he felt about her? _

_"It wasn't even worth it." Derrick said at last, still looking down at his feet._

_When she didn't respond, he looked up at her without lifting his head knowing that he probably looked like a sad and sorry puppy._

_"What?" She asked angrily and impatiently, "What wasn't worth it?" _

_"The Spanish soccer spell ," He said as if it was obvious. How could she not know what he wasn't talking about?_

_"Are you poor?"_

_"No," He said, "Why?"_

_"Because you're not making any cents."_

_He smiled, trying to ignore the pain in his jaw. He just couldn't help it, her feistiness always put a smile on his face._

_"You know, the spell Nina put on me, Cam, and Josh before the game," He explained patiently. _

_Massie shook her head and looked at him with a confused expression._

_"We couldn't talk to our..." He paused, he wanted to tell her how he liked her a lot more than just a friend, but his stomach knotted, and he wasn't sure if she even liked him at all anymore, "Well, you, know, we couldn't talk to you guys before the game. If we did, we'd lose the finals. If we stayed away from you, we'd win. It's the same spell Becks uses."_

_"Huh?" _

_"Apparently, David Beckham doesn't talk to Posh Spice for weeks before a big game. But it works for him. It totally didn't work for us. Grayson is kicking out butts." Derrick said, but brought his hand back up to his face, all of the talking was really starting to make his jaw and face hurt even more, "And my face."_

_"You actually bought that?" She asked in disbelief._

_"What do you mean?" He asked, "Nina said you, Claire, and Alicia were all for it." _

_"Oh yeah. We were. You know, if it works for Beckham then..." She trailed off._

_"Except it didn't work for _us_," He mumbled, "Not only are we losing the game, but I'll never get the MVP pin now that I've been taken out."_

_"And we couldn't go to the dance together." Massie said sadly. A small seed of hope was planted within him, she still liked him!_

_"Yeah," He sighed, "That was the worst part." _

_"At least you won the Cupid Award." She said referring to the "coveted" award that every girl at OCD seemed to want, including Massie._

_"Oh yeah." Derrick said, sliding his backpack off his shoulder, "I almost forgot," He reached inside and grabbed the cold gold statue, pulling it out. "This belongs to you."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Thanks." She said with a large smile, but it quickly faded._

_"What's wrong?" He asked. Isn't that what she wanted?_

_"Nothing. It's just that... well, no one will know I have it. So it's not like I really won it."_

_"You'll know." He reminded her, "Isn't that enough?"_

_"It would be if this was the end of a cheesy Disney movie," Massie said, causing his heart to fall. _

_"OMG, I'm totally kidding," She said quickly, realizing that she had hurt him. "Of course it's enough." She reached for the M brooch on her lapel and unpinned it. She then leaned in toward him and grabbed his sweat covered jersey, which he hoped wouldn't disgust her, but it probably did but she did a good job of not showing it as she pinned her the brooch anyway._

_"What's this?" He pulled his jersey away from his chest and looked down at the brooch._

_"It's your MVP pin. Just without the V or the P." Massie smiled at him softly. He forced himself not to smile the big goofy smile that his mom always seemed to point out whenever he thought about her at home. "It's way cuter than the boring silver ones your coach gives out."_

_"Thanks." He smiled anyway and managed not to hold his face. "I'll wear it forever."_

_"Promise?" She asked innocently, almost like a child._

_"Promise."_

_Another broken promise,_ Derrick thought sadly. He wondered if she still had the Cupid Award. He remembered seeing it in her room the last time he had actually been in her house, which had been a few days before his mom had died.

He placed it next to the picture of his mom for now. He was determined to keep his promise to Massie, even if she didn't know about it anymore.

Looking down at the other things on his bed, he looked at a few photos. There was one of him, Josh, and Cam. One of him drawing a mustache on Claire's face as she napped in a lawn chair, all of them trick-or- treating, another of him, Claire, Cam, and Massie making silly faces in a photo-booth, and his personal favorite was the one of just Massie.

They had been at some stupid trendy restaurant in NYC that the girls had dragged them to. Massie had been looking away when he had tapped her shoulder, and taken her picture the second she had turned to look at him. She looked slightly surprised, but she looked radiant without even trying. Her amber eyes showed kindness and even innocence. In the picture she wasn't Massie the queen bee of Octavian Country Day school, but she was _his_ Massie... his Block.

He also sat the picture on his desk, but he knew he would have to hide it so that his dad wouldn't see it.

"Derrick..." He heard his dad call. He knew that his dad was coming judging on the distance of his voice, so Derrick quickly scooped up the pictures and mementos, placing them back into the box. He grabbed the picture from his desk and placed it in his French book.

The door to his room suddenly opened, with his dad striding in.

"What's up?" Derrick asked as he placed the top back on the box. The last thing he needed was for his dad to find out that he still had pictures of anyone in the Block family.

"Where were you last night?" He asked, straightening his tie. Derrick silently wondered why he was all dressed up, since it was Sunday, and they hadn't gone to church ever since his mom had passed away. "Minnie said you came in past twelve."

_Damn it, Minnie!_ Derrick cursed. As much as he loved their sweet yet fiery housekeeper, she was a bit of a snitch. Whenever he was out past curfew she always informed his father, but Derrick suspected she did it out of fear.

"I was going to spend the night at Cam's." He lied with a straight face. "But I didn't feel too good after eating so much Taco Bell that late."

His dad's cold blue eyes narrowed as he looked at him with suspicion for a fraction of a second before it softened again.

Derrick quietly prayed that his dad believed him. Kendrick Harrington was not someone you wanted to be caught lying to...

Ken sighed, running a hand through his neat blonde hair. "Derrick, is something bothering you? You've been kind of... distant."

_You've been distant for the past five years!_ Derrick wanted to scream at him, but clenched his teeth to stop himself. Arguments with his dad never helped, and it wasn't as if his dad would ever listen to a word he had to say. "It's nothing."

His dad shot him a _don't-lie-to-me_ look, but Derrick continued to look up at him with hard eyes.

"Are you still mad about the whole Sammie thing?" He groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Derrick's irritation quickly fired up to fury. "That's not it, but _yes_, I'm still mad about that!"

"It's not my fault!" Ken insisted.

"You drove her away!" Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Your sister's reckless decisions are what caused her to leave, not me!"

"Yeah, right." He said sarcastically.

"Derrick, look-" His dad started, sounding exasperated, but he quickly stopped mid- sentence when he looked down at the floor. "What's that?"

Looking down at where his dad was pointing, he immediately wanted to punch himself. There was a picture of him and Massie in either sixth or seventh grade standing together in front of the Block estate.

He opened his mouth but shut it when his dad exploded.

"SHE'S ONE OF THEM, DERRICK!" He roared, he was waving his arms expressively as Derrick's own hands balled into tight fists, "William and the rest of her family have caused us great problems over the years, unless you've lost your memory just like _she_ did!"

"Of course I remember what William did, along with everything else, but Massie wasn't a part of any of it!" Derrick yelled back, hating the way he mentioned her like she was some sort of disgusting insect. "I will _never_ forgive William for what he's done, or even Kendra, but I can't blame Massie for any of it anymore!"

His dad shook with anger, as Derrick ran over everything that his dad had said in his head. How had he known that Massie had lost her memory? But then he realized that his uncle must have been working in ER that night, and had told his dad.

"Well you should blame her!" Ken growled, "All of the Blocks are _toxic_."

He rolled his eyes at his dad's dramatic statement.

"If you had any respect for me, or the rest of this family, you would understand that the Blocks are our enemies."

_What family?_ He thought, _Mom is dead, Sammie is gone, and Brad ran off the second he turned eighteen... _

"Just stay away from her." He said menacingly, before stomping out of Derrick's room, slamming his door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I made Derrick's birthday January 7th so he could be a Capricorn since Massie is a Leo because I found this out: according to , <strong>"When Leo and Capricorn join together in a love match, they form a mutually supportive union. Capricorn is more conservative, hard working and traditional in outlook. Leo is a firm believer in hard work, but tends to get things done through their charm and social skills. However, both are extremely devoted, especially to each other. Although they may seem to be an unlikely couple on the surface, their love will grow as they discover similarities.

Both partners enjoy comfort and pampering and love working toward their goals. Leo and Capricorn both relish the spotlight and material possessions. Leo can be outrageous, while Capricorn is more classical, of a more simple nature."

**And another note, Derrick's dad's name is Kendrick (AKA Ken) because it mean bold ruler.**

**Sorry about not putting Claire and Alicia in here, but it would have been way too long if I included them in this chapter, so that's next chapter.**

**Reviews?... Please :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**North Briarwood Academy**

**Room 32B, Mrs. Alexander's Class**

**Monday, October 21st**

**1:23 P.M.**

"I think we should go over there after school." Claire said as she closed her copy of _Tuesdays with Morrie._

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Josh asked, looking at the door, just to make sure that Mrs. Alexander, their old and frail American Literature teacher wasn't about to enter the room.

Claire gave Josh a questioning look. She was determined to be there for Massie, even if she had no clue who any of them were. Massie was her best friend, and Claire wasn't going anywhere... even if she bothered Massie, she wasn't going to give up.

"You said that when you were at the hospital she started to freak out-"

"Because Derrick showed up and her dad kicked him out." Kristen interjected.

"Oh and she welcomed both of you with open arms even though she couldn't remember?" Josh scoffed, "When I visited the nurse kicked me out because she started crying after I told her I was a friend."

"Look, the point is that we need to help her in her time of need." Claire insisted. She knew Kristen was on her side, the only problem was convincing Josh and Dempsey.

"Claire, I know that you're trying to help a friend, but Massie may never be the same." Josh said grimly. To any onlooker who didn't know him, they would think that he looked emotionless. But Claire (and Kristen) could both see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. "Her memory may never come back, and she may not want anything to do with us."

Claire glared at him. How could he give up so easily? Josh used to be so romantic and determined, but it was if that had drained away...

"Well I'm going over there." She said, turning away and crossing her arms.

She glanced at Kristen out of the corner of her eyes, noticing that she looked torn. Claire knew that she was in a hard place, agreeing that Massie needed them to be there for her, but Josh did kind of have a point (although Claire would never admit that to him).

Claire's iphone buzzed in the pocket of her AG jeans... which were hand-me-downs from Massie.

**Derrick: meet me by the C-hall stairs at 1:30?**

Claire looked up at the door to see if Mrs. Alexander was back, and then looked around to see if anyone had seen that the notoriously douchy Derrick Harrington had texted her.

**Claire: why?**

She looked up again, this time only looking at Josh and Kristen, both now suddenly focused on reading.

**Derrick:** **need to talk to you**

**Claire: about?**

**Derrick: Massie**

Claire inwardly groaned. Why did he care? Claire knew that him and Massie hadn't been acting like they wanted to kill each other a little before the accident, but when she and Kristen had run into him at the hospital, he had seemed genuinely concerned... Claire had thought that once Derrick and Alicia had heard the news that they would laugh. Instead, Alicia confidently strutted around North Briarwood's halls as if she now owned them while Derrick looked so... hollow.

Claire was about to send him a nasty text in hopes that he would get the message to back off, but she thought better of it. Something had happened between Massie and Derrick that had made them not hate each other as much as they once did... that made them _friendly_ towards one another. But now that Massie could no longer remember anything, only one person knew _everything_. And it was Derrick.

**Claire: ok**

Mrs. Alexander walked back into the room with the copies of their homework in her hands. The room immediately quieted down as Claire got up from her seat and walked up to their adorably old (and not to mention gullible) teacher.

"Mrs. Alexander, may I please go the ladies' room?" She asked nicely.

"Sure!" Mrs. Alexander handed her a hallway pass and wrote the time on it. The small orange slip of paper only gave her about fifteen minutes to return, but she knew that Mrs. Alexander wouldn't really notice, but even if she did, Claire was one of her favorite students so she would let it slide.

"Thank you!" Claire took the paper, folded it in half and stuffed it into her pocket, quickly exiting the room.

Claire closed the door, but noticed that Cam Fisher was watching her through the small window of the door. His one blue eye and one green eye met her icy-blue ones, and she felt as if she couldn't look away. She searched his for any source of deception but she could only see pure curiosity and intrigue in them. She turned away and suddenly felt dizzy, as if she had just exited a trance-like state.

She shook her head. _What is happening to this world?_

Claire turned around and headed towards C-Hall, but when she rounded the corner, she gasped, almost bumping into someone.

"Ohmigod, I'm so sor-" Claire started, not even looking up to see who it was.

"Watch where you're going!" A nasally voice sneered.

Claire's head snapped up, meeting the dark blue eyes of Olivia Ryan. Claire studied her for a second. Olivia's nose seemed... different, and her boobs looked a lot bigger than they had the last time Claire had the unfortunate luck of seeing her. But Olivia's hair was wet, and she was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants along with flip-flops. What in the world was she doing wearing that stuff?

But Claire suddenly felt lonely as she stood there, staring at Olivia. If Massie had been there, she would have snapped a genius comeback at her, causing her to go crawling to Slut-cia. While normally Claire was fairly clever, she wasn't used to dissing people with comebacks. That was Massie's territory. Claire often stood on the sideline and cheered her on. And it wasn't in her nature to be so... cruel. At least it wasn't in her nature to do that to normal people, the only exceptions were Olivia, Dylan, Alicia, Cam, Derrick, and Dune. But Claire's mind was too busy processing all that had been happening lately to snap at Olivia.

"Whatever." Claire muttered under her breath as she made her way towards C-Hall. She was going to have to yell at Derrick for it.

She stomped the rest of the way, not caring that she was dragging her Burberry mid-calf suede boots.

When she turned into C-Hall she could see Derrick leaning against the brick wall, with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You better have a good reason for this, Harrington." She hissed, pointing a finger at him.

"I do!" He said, lifting his hands in surrender.

"And this better not be a trick." She crossed her arms over her chest. She usually wasn't so hostile and accusing, but it was Derrick, so she didn't really care all that much, "So don't waste my time."

Derrick gave her a pointed look before asking, "Is there a bathroom anywhere around here?"

"What?" Claire asked, confused, "Why?"

Derrick nodded to the opposite side of the hall, where classes where in session. And even though the doors were closed, Claire knew that it was still possible to hear.

"Down the stairs to the left." Claire whispered.

Derrick nodded and they both started to quietly walk down the steps to the lower level of the school. Claire could feel her palms begin to sweat as she continued silently. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this awkward.

_Probably when I first met Massie..._ She thought, causing her shoulders to slump in sadness. But she straightened her back, knowing that if Massie was there (along with her memory) she would tell her that her posture needed to be ladylike.

When they reached the bottom Derrick grabbed her upper arm, causing Claire to gasp. He pulled her into the boy's restroom and dragged her into the large handicap stall. Claire was just grateful that no one had been in there to see her.

"Why couldn't we go into the girl's bathroom?" She snapped.

"Because I don't want to be seen in there." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well I don't want to be seen in here!" She whisper yelled, punching him in the arm a little harder than she intended to.

"Too bad." Derrick sneered.

Claire glared at him. She wondered how in the world she thought that this wouldn't be such a bad idea. Derrick was the same asshole he had been for the past five years. Whatever Massie had seen in Derrick to all of the sudden make her stop hating him as much was a mystery to Claire, because he was still a douche.

"Whatever you needed me for, you can do it by yourself!" Claire spat, turning on her heel and walking out of the stall, but was pulled back in by Derrick.

"I'm sorry!" He sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him, "I just-"

"Just what?" Claire swatted his arms away.

"I don't know what to do." He said quietly, looking down at his feet.

Claire's features softened, seeing how defeated he looked. She knew it must be something big if he was asking _her_ of all people for help with something... which meant it probably had something to do with Massie.

"So..." She started, "What happened between you and Massie before the accident?"

He looked back up at her with big puppy-like eyes before they looked back down at the marble floor. At first, Claire thought that her eyes were deceiving her... but when she saw his cheeks start to flush she realized that for the first time ever, she was seeing Derrick Harrington, the overly confident, basically cocky jock of South Briarwood, embarrassed.

"I realized that she was never apart of it, and that I was just taking my anger out on her for her dad's mistakes." He admitted, "And that she's not really anything like her parents."

"You just realized that after five years?" Claire asked skeptically.

Derrick shrugged, "Yeah... I know, I'm an idiot."

_At least we agree on something._

"I know that I had been an ass to her, and to you and Kristen."

"Don't forget Josh and Dempsey." Claire said, "Also Landon, but he actually deserved it after the way he treated Massie."

He gave her a small chuckle of agreement, "Yeah them too, and I really am sorry."

She looked at him, trying to detect any ounce of insincerity, but all she saw was pure honesty.

"I was trying to patch things up with her." Derrick continued, "And it was going well, but then the accident happened..."

Claire cringed at the mention of it even though it had been on her mind ever since it had happened.

"Now she can't remember what happened, or who I am... and her parents are never going to let me within a five-hundred foot radius of her."

"Oh. " Was all Claire could say at the moment.

"I saw her Saturday night." He revealed, stuffing his hands back into the pockets of his jeans.

"What?" Claire gasped, shocked that Derrick had been able to see her without being killed by Massie's dad, "How?"

"I snuck into the yard." He shrugged as if it was nothing, and Claire knew that he must have gone through the hole in the stone wall.

"She seemed so... broken." He sighed, finally looking Claire in the eyes once again. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but she couldn't. The last time Claire had gone to see Massie, she had thought the same thing, but she had hoped that Massie would get better... but Derrick was confirming Claire's fear that Massie wasn't going to get better.

"And her parents aren't making any of it any better." He said, his tone changing from heavy-hearted to angry.

"Oh I can believe it." Claire admitted. The Blocks had a certain way of... getting under people's skin.

"They're only making it harder for her." He seethed, and Claire could see that his hands were balling into fists.

"So where do I come into all of this?" She asked, fearing that he would suddenly explode.

"I need you to help me see her." Derrick said so quickly that Claire had to ask him to repeat it.

Claire watched him carefully for a second. Even if he and Massie had been trying to "patch things up" between them, there was still something that he wasn't telling her. He cared too much.

"Why?"

"Because she needs us." He answered, "I know that you're not going to give up on her, and neither am I... we might as well work together."

He stuck his hand out, waiting for her to shack it. She starred at it, knowing that if she shook it, there could be consequences but if she didn't she would regret it forever.

"Fine." She shook his hand, hoping that nothing bad would come from it.

**North Briarwood Academy**

**The Pool**

**Monday, October 21st**

**1:32 P.M.**

"Olivia, get in front of me!" Alicia ordered as she crossed her arms over her boobs in an attempt the sheild them from the eyes of Chris, Kemp, and just about all of the other guys in her swim class.

"Why?" Olivia said as she slowly reentered the pool from where-ever she had disappeared to a while ago.

"Why else?" Dylan snapped as she tried to fix her messy bun on top her head, "Alicia has had big boobs for as long as any of us can remember and you still don't know why?"

"What's your problem?" Alicia rolled her eyes at Dylan. While normally it was easy to tell that Dylan would get annoyed at Olivia's stupidity, she seemed to have less of a tolerance lately... along with an attitude.

"Why don't you ask Olivia and Dune?" Dylan shot Olivia a glare before pulling herself out of the pool, and ferociously grabbing a towel on the bench.

_What's going on?_ Alicia thought to herself.

"What did you do?" She asked Olivia, trying (and failing) not to sound accusing.

"She's upset because she saw Dune give me a ride home the other day." Olivia adjusted the straps of her red swimsuit, which made her look too pale.

"And?" Alicia knew there was more to it than that. Olivia wasn't called a slut for nothing. She flirted (and slept) with just about every guy in South Briarwood, and was close to doing the same thing with the guys from North Briarwood.

"She's also jealous that he offered to tutor me for Algebra class." She said before looking over to where Dune was daring a guy Alicia had never seen to dive off of the high board.

"Ugh." Alicia climbed out of the pool, trying not to blush as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Had she been fully clothed, she would have loved the attention, but being in a hideous and mandatory one-piece swimsuit that was a little too tight in the chest made her cheeks turn red.

She grabbed a towel and raced off towards the locker room before their swim instructor could see her.

"Dylan?" She called as she entered.

Alicia heard a locker slam shut, and before Alicia could speak, a now clothed Dylan walked passed her, forcefully bumping her shoulder as she passed.

"What is going on with you?" Alicia demanded, placing her hand on her hip.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Dylan yelled over her shoulder.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Alicia screeched. While Dylan usually didn't go along with everything, she was usually the most cheerful and loyal one out of the three, but lately she had been a priss.

Dylan stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"Ever since we came here, you've been worse than usual." Dylan said with clenched teeth, "And Massie's gone, there's no one to stop you and yet you're acting like a bitch."

"Not to mention you're acting just as stupid as Olivia." Dylan put her hands on her hips.

Alicia narrowed her eyes, and opened her mouth to say something, but Dylan beat her to it.

"Bye, Slut-cia." Dylan whirled around and walked out the door into the hall.

Alicia stood there, frozen in disbelief. Had Dylan just said Massie's obnoxious nickname for her?

By the time she snapped out of it, she noticed that there was only ten more minutes before class ended. She went to her small locker, put in her combination and dressed as fast as she could. She had to go find Dylan and remind her that she had absolutely no tolerance for her behavior.

She walked out into the hall, wondering where Dylan could have possibly ran off to in this hell-hole that was called a school.

_The bathroom,_ Alicia thought, remembering that there was a bathroom by the stairs.

Alicia entered the girls' bathroom, noticing that every stall was empty. She growled in annoyance. There really weren't any other places she could go to hide during class though.

She was about to leave, until she heard muffled voice. Silently wondering where the voices were coming from, she realized they were from the other side of the wall. Was that where Dylan was? If Alicia's memory was correct, the next room over was the boy's bathroom. She leaned her head against the wall in hopes of hearing better.

"I agree as long as you help me with something." A girl said. Dylan?

"Name it." A male voice said back.

"Help me prove that-"

_What? Prove WHAT? _She tried to hear more but the girl had lowered her voice. Alicia's stomach dropped to the floor and she suddenly felt cold. Whoever it was knew something about what she had done.

"What makes you think that?"

"I just have a really strong feeling." The girl said.

"Uh, okay." The guy agreed, "But I need you to give her something for me."

Alicia pressed her head against the wall even more. She could no longer hear whoever they were.

She walked over to the entrance of the bathroom, and peeked outside of the door, feeling as if she couldn't breathe when she saw who the guy was.

_Oh my gawd NO!_

Derrick waved goodbye to the girl (Alicia still wasn't sure if it was Dylan or not). Alicia couldn't see who the girl was because if she opened the door anymore she would reveal herself.

_It must be Dylan_, she thought as she waited for Derrick to walk away, _She's the only other person who would know._

Alicia's nerves suddenly got the better of her, and she ran for the toilet, spilling the contents of her lunch into the bowl. She dry heaved once before she tried to compose herself, which was proving to be extremely difficult. She _couldn't_ get caught for what had happened. The consequence meant doing jail time... and she was not willing to wear an orange jumpsuit and rot in a cell.

Alicia trembled in fear as she pushed open the bathroom door.

"Hey." She turned around and saw Landon walking towards her. He winked, but Alicia wasn't in the mood for any of his man-whore tendencies.

She walked up to him and dug her nails into his arm.

"Ow!" He tried to get away from her clutch.

"We need to talk." She said sternly.

"Why do you smell like vomit?" He asked, covering his nose, "Did you throw up?"

Alicia covered her mouth, wishing that she had brought some breath mints or gum with her today, but that wasn't anywhere near as important.

"Someone knows." Was all she had to say for Landon to look at her with a fearful expression...

* * *

><p><strong>School is finally over with :) YAY! But I dunno, kinda wondering if I should continue this story. I have it all planned out, but I just feel like it's not very good :( Oh well. I guess I'll continue for the time being : But Massie and Derrick see each other in the next chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Block Estate**

**Front Door**

**Monday, October 21****st**

**4:02 P.M.**

_We're going to get caught,_Claire thought as she rang the doorbell again. She let out a long sigh in an attempt to calm her nerves but it didn't work. There was just so much that could go wrong, and it could end up hurting Massie even more. If the Blocks found out that Derrick was involved, they would flip out and probably make sure that Massie could never leave the house again.

"Claire!" Kendra's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Come in! Massie will be happy to see you."

She bit her lip at Kendra's statement. Either Kendra was just so used to saying that because that's what she had always said whenever Claire expectantly came over, or she was lying. The last time Claire had seen Massie, they had sat in awkward silence for most of her visit, and whenever they did speak Massie only gave her one-word answers.

Claire immediately head for the stairs, knowing that Massie was probably there. Memory intact or not, that was where she spent most of her time. Even before the accident Massie didn't spend too much time with her parents and her room was the only semi-private room in the house.

When she reached Massie's door, she stopped herself, her eyes tearing up. She desperately wanted her best friend back, the one that she could tell everything to, the one that knew every single detail about her… Massie survived the car wreck, but her memory hadn't. It was as if a different person was stuck inside Massie's body.

_Massie may never be the same…_ Josh's voice haunted her with what he had said about her during class. Claire's shoulders sagged, with the thought that her memory might never return, that she may never truly be the Massie from before.

Claire clenched her fists, a sudden burst of determination spread like lightning throughout her body. She wasn't going to give on Massie, no matter what. Even if Massie's memory never came back, Claire was still going to be there for her. They had their whole lives ahead of them, and they could make new memories together.

She opened the door, with a small smile on her face but when she saw who was sitting next to Massie on her bed, it fell to a frown.

"Hi, Claire." He said, smirking, taking Massie's hand in his.

"Landon." She growled.

"You know each other?" Massie asked, her eyebrows lifted up in surprise.

Landon opened his mouth but Claire beat him to it, "Yes, he was a friend until he broke your heart... he's your _ex_-boyfriend."

Landon chuckled to himself, and then smiled at Massie. While his smile seemed charming and even loving, to Claire it was sinister. "I'm her _boyfriend_."

"What?" Claire gasped, "You two broke up though! You broke up last month, then got backtogether and within a day you broke up again!"

Claire looked at Massie for any sign that this was news to her, but she didn't even flinch. "I even have the text that you sent to me the night of the accident saying that you were going home early because you broke up again!"

"Claire-" Massie said, sighing.

"We got back together before the accident." Landon said, and Claire felt as if the ground was trying to swallow her.

"You didn't even visit her in the hospital, and you walk around school as if nothing happened!" She pointed out. Who did Landon think he was kidding?

"As I've explained to Massie, I never came to see her because it would be too hard to see her hurt, and I was sort of in denial up until now, I didn't want to admit that anything was wrong, but now I have to because I love her."

"Landon, start talking with your mouth instead of your ass, because that is obviously bull shit!" Claire scoffed with a pang of pain. When she had first moved to Westchester from Florida she wouldn't have said that so easily, but after years of being Massie's best friend she had learned to call them like she saw them.

But there was a possibility that it was true… but wouldn't Massie have called or texted them that they had gotten back together? The thought that maybe Massie had been texting her and Kristen about her and Landon while driving popped up in her head, but Claire squashed it since Massie wasn't dumb enough to do something like that and the police had said she hadn't been drinking and that there was no evidence that she had been using her phone when the accident happened.

"Landon, maybe you should go." Massie said, "We can talk later."

"Okay." Landon kissed her before getting up.

Claire starred at him as he grabbed his varsity jacket and walked out, returning her nasty look. She wondered why she was ever friends with him and why Massie had ever saw anything in him.

"Massie, he cheated on you!" Claire sighed, her head in her hands, "Why are you going along with this?"

"I don't really want to be with someone that cheated on me, but he said it was a mistake, and while I'm pretty sure that he's not really honest about that, the doctors told me that I should get back into my old routine; and if there's a chance that hanging out with my asshole boyfriend could help bring back my memory, then I'll do it." She explained, twirling a piece of her beautiful brunet hair around her finger. Claire sat down the sleek white loveseat, turning over every word that Massie said in her head. She was desperate enough to date Landon in order to help get her memory back, but even that might not be enough. She wondered if that also meant that Massie would be coming back to school since that was a major part of her "routine" before the accident, but she decided not to bring it up; they could talk about it later.

"So…" Massie said, trying to find words to fill in the silence.

"Do you want to go out to eat?" Claire asked suddenly, almost too eagerly.

Massie looked down at her hands, looking unsure, "I don't know…"

"Derrick will be going too, he's actually waiting for us-"

"Derrick is here?" She asked, smiling for the first time since Claire had seen her since the wreck.

"Well yes and no, he's waiting for us down the street." She said, trying not to look suspicious. Why was she so happy about the thought of seeing him?

"Where are we going?" Massie got up and walked to her closet, riffling through her racks of designer clothes.

"Slice of Heaven."

**Lots of drama in the next chapter. And I will be updating quickly now.**


End file.
